New Host: The Remix
by Melimea
Summary: Yami Bakura is in need for a new host, along with the other Yami's, and he doesn't know who to turn to. Than he remembers the weak minded Tea Gardner; or so he thinks. A YamiBakuraxTea story. REMIX
1. Chapter One

**So…I'm re-writing the entire thing! I have been trying to write that new chapter for almost a year now and I just can't pick up where I left off. So I tried re-reading my story and…it was horrible! So many missing pieces, so many errors and etc.. So I thought, why not re-write it? I mean, I have changed as an author since I started this so very many years ago and I can't pick up where I left it. I have a plan now! The story will have generally the same plot and some of the same themes but I'm changing it up a bit. Let me know what you think of it okay? You may not realize it but I ADORE you guys when you tell me what you think, both positive and negative. **

**You will have to forgive me though for some things. As I re-read it I thought that things just moved to quickly or things didn't make since and characters changed to dramatically with too little time to change. Tea's family life for one bothered me greatly along with the developing relationships that happened on the side. Plus…Bakura is a selfish bastard and I completely changed that! So…give me time and I hope to win you all over again. **

**New Host: Remix**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Tea Gardner would never consider herself average unless you didn't know her. She had friends in high places, friends with split personalities, she was in love with someone who technically didn't exist, and she was an amazing dancer. Yet anyone else simply saw an overly sensitive girl who stuck her nose in her friends business. Luck for them she didn't care about that.

Tapping her fingers impatiently against her locker door she wondered where the hell young Yugi was. It was there last day of school and he said he would meet her after their last period to clean out their lockers together; and she was already done. Tossing her brown hair, which had grown considerably in the past year, over her shoulder she scanned the hallway again trying to spot the short boy.

It didn't take long for him to sneak up to her, Tea never being truly able to spot him even when she tried, causing the girl to yelp in surprise. Turning to him with an angry red face she was prepared to chew him out only to stop dead. Yugi had this ability to just look so cute and innocent sometimes it made everyone forget their problems or grievances . Or it just pissed them off more so then when they started. She slowly let go of her anger and simply ruffled his hair with a laugh.

Running his hand through his wild hair to fix the damage she had caused he smiled up at her. "Hey Tea. Sorry to keep you waiting I had to say my goodbyes," he stood on his toes and patted her shoulder awkwardly. Tea tilted her head slightly to the side, noticing that something was obviously bothering her friend. As she opened her mouth to say something she was rudely shoved to the side by a passerby and redirected herself towards them. Biting her lip to stop her impulse to yell at them she just shook her head and turned her attention back to Yugi. "So you are joining us right?" Yugi asked with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?" She was tapping her foot on the ground, ready to leave this place and grab something to eat. "Aren't we going to eat somewhere? I can't remember the last time I was this hungry!"

Yugi, avoiding her eye contact, was slow to respond. "Actually," he bent down as he placed a handful of papers in his backpack. "We all need to talk about some things today so I thought we could meet up at the shop in a bit. If you don't mind I need to stop somewhere first before we go," he hesitated looking at her from the corner of his eye, "um, if you don't mind I need to go alone."

Tea bit her lip trying to figure out just why he was acting so strangely. It was a bit insulting to hear him ask that she didn't join him but at the same time she knew that it probably had to do with Yami. "Sure thing, no worries!" She flashed a bright smile, though they both knew it lacked her normal glow. Closing his locker for the last time Yugi pushed his bag over his shoulder. "So…I'll meet you there in an hour?" She wondered just how much time he needed. What would she do with that time? Maybe go to the ice cream parlor and get something; or she could go to the store and get some groceries.

"Not that long, maybe thirty minutes or so?" She nodded and watched him leave. As he walked away she couldn't help but notice Joey run up to him. Did he just ask what Yugi wanted to talk to him about? The urge to follow them and ease drop washed over her. Just as she took her first few steps after them she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Tea? Hey!" Turning sharply she beamed at Ryou. He walked up next to her and looked where she had just been heading. "Why aren't you walking with Yugi?" She smiled awkwardly and scratched her head.

"Well, I was going to go get some food before I meet them at the store, and he wanted to run a few errands first." She hesitated in revealing any more information after that. The whole group had learned a few things about talking around the young man. She felt horrible about it, but when a blood thirsty killer lived in the small boy you had to be careful about being a friend; and that killed her. "What are you up to?"

"Yugi told me to meet you guys there too, so I was going to see if you wanted to eat with me." Tea wondered if he was making it up on the spot or if it was the truth. Going with her instinct to trust him she nodded happily.

"I want some ice cream!" She shifted her bag on her shoulder and started to head for the door, Ryou half a step behind her. "Is that okay? I mean, if you want some food them I guess I understand."

"Actually Ice cream sounds really good." Ryou beamed over at her, his hair blocking part of his face from her vision. "Do they have any cookie dough?"

Tea tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "The one on Joyce Street has some amazing cookie dough actually. It's a little out of the way but I'm willing to walk it!" She pushed open the double door and sighed as she took in the picture before her. The trees were always so peaceful here. It was the time of year when the wind would pick up and the sound just soothed her soul. Closing her eyes and enjoying the sound she wished her family would have bought a house with trees near her window so she could hear this sound every day. "I love that sound," she commented when Ryou stood awkwardly next to her. "I wish I had trees at home," opening her eyes she watched him to see if she noticed anything had changed. Nothing. He still looked innocent and happy.

"I understand completely. I seem to be most at peace sitting in my room with the windows open on days like this."

"Really? Me too!" She exclaimed excitedly. The two started their walk after that, making small talk and Tea trying to decide who she was really talking to. There was no way that Bakura would talk such nonsense right? Though, if he wanted to fit in he would.

After a good few blocks the two found the small parlor and walked in. Ryou ordered a cookie dough dish while Tea stuck with the waffle cone with mint and chocolate chips in it. The two sat down at a high table and she rummaged through her bag awkwardly after a moment of silence.

"So what was Yugi talking to Joey about?" Ryou asked after a while of watching her. She looked up slowly, her emotions to evident on her face. Yet Ryou didn't budge or take what he said back. That was her first sign. Ryou didn't pry. Ever.

"Oh, I don't know. Guy stuff?" She awkwardly put a stray strand of hair behind her ear and checked her watch trying to decide how soon was too soon to make her way to the shop. She laughed nervously after she noticed the boy still watching her. "So I hear you want to go to Egypt?" She prayed he would take the bait. The fact that she may very well be alone with the killer, which was absolutely because of her own stupidity, scared the living hell out of her. She heard a chuckle from across the table, and though it was the one the group had learned to be Ryou she could have sworn she heard a darker side to it.

"Yeah, now that Bakura seems to have settled I think I may try to pursue my own life. My father has extended an invitation for me to attend the university over there and get my degree in Egyptology. I'm excited! I already have my enrollment along with some money saved up from the past few years of my side job." Tea tilted her head. Side job? When had Ryou had a job? When had Bakura allowed him to have a job? As much as she wanted to know she couldn't voice these questions. "So what do you plan to do?"

Tea hummed to herself and she rested her chin on her hand and leaned into the table. "I don't really know yet. My job at the dance studio isn't really taking me anywhere; though it will look good on a resume, so I think I may try to get into the university here. In a month or so I'm moving out, if not sooner." She smiled to herself. In reality her parents traveled a lot, but they hadn't been doing so much of it recently. After having so much time to herself and then suddenly having them return and actually _stay_ she didn't like it too much. She loved her mother and father to death but they didn't know her. Not like they did before she met Yugi, or more correctly: Yami. "I have quite a bit of money saved up and if I can't afford my own place I was talking to a few people about possibly rooming together." When she looked at him she noticed the far off look on his face. "You okay?" She snapped her mouth shut. Shit.

One thing Yami had always told them was that if you notice something off, don't let _him_ know you see something off.

Ryou's eyes snapped up to her face and she noticed something dark flicker behind his eyes. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat she turned slightly in her seat and moved to the trash can to throw away the last of her cone. When she returned he was looking out the window, the soft look having returned to his face. "You worry too much Tea. Some problems aren't meant for anyone other than the one they fall upon."

"Everyone deserves someone to help relieve them of their problems." She mumbled. Even Ryou needed someone to talk to. Sighing she shouldered her bag. "We should go now; it's already been thirty minutes. They should all be there by now." She waited for him to follow her out of the parlor before redirecting their conversation to the weather. The two came to the consensus that they both loved this weather. Tea discovered that Ryou worked in the library downtown at the front desk, the fact that she had never noticed him made her apologize profusely. Especially since she was there so often. They talked about her job at the studio and all the drama that followed.

"And then Ami thought it was okay to tell _everyone!_ That girl is out for blood. It isn't even that big of a studio! I mean if I had ripped my leotard I would have been so embarrassed too. It wasn't because she was fat or anything though! She simply made too much of a sharp step." Sighing and idly playing with her hair the two stopped in front of the glass doors just in time to see an awkward exchange between Joey and Yugi. The puzzle was now resting in Joeys' hands and he looked as if he was dazed. Tea was about to enter when Ryou's hand shot out and grabbed her elbow stopping her from letting the two know they where there. Sign number two.

After a moment Joey looked there way and quickly shoved the puzzle back into Yugi's hands. The young boy, noticing the two, placed it back over his head and let it lay against his chest. He looked so sad.

Tea and Ryou walked in, by now she was almost positive it was Bakura, and both waved at the two. "What was that about?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, Joey just wanted to see that it wasn't as heavy as he thought. Seriously though! After wearing it for a long time you don't notice it."

Joey picked up his queue and laughed loudly. "I was so wrong! It's heavy as shit!" Tea laughed awkwardly at the two, knowing full well that there was no way that was what had been transpiring between the two. Shaking her head she followed them up the stairs only to stop half way up when Ryou didn't follow. Watching the two continue to climb she considered simply following and not investigating. Sighing she took two steps down and looked at Ryou cautiously. He was look up at the ceiling tiles and seemed to be deep in thought, his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Ryou?" She asked taking that last few steps towards him. He snapped his head her way and a look crossed his face. "Are you coming?"

A wide grin spread on his face. "Yeah, right behind you." She felt a chill crawl up her spine as she felt his eyes on her as they walked. Somehow she had to tell the guys what was going on.

There was no way they could talk about anything with this guy around.

When the two walked into the upstairs studio room she noticed the hushed tones that fell upon the group. Tristan, Joey and Yugi sat on the large couch pushed against the furthest wall and Tea noticed how quiet it got when they walked in. The tv was on in the corner, the news flashing about an earthquake that had happened a few nights ago. They pretended as if they had been watching but everyone knew the awkward time had come. If they didn't want Ryou there then why did they invite him?

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Tea to break the awkward silence, her sitting in the gaming chair while Ryou sat on the floor near her feet. "Why are we talking here again?"She asked, they never had told her but it started conversation. The group all exchanged glances and Ryou let out a deep sigh.

"Tea, can I borrow your cell phone to make a call?" Tea, knowing that he was leaving so they could talk smiled at him.

"My backpack is downstairs, it's in the front pocket." He slowly pushed up off the floor and made his way, closing the door behind him. "That was…nice of him." She mumbled. Turning towards the three she noticed they were watching Ryou leave. As soon as they heard the stairs creak and the front door open, indicating he was on the phone outside, they started to talk.

"Yami needs a new host." Yugi spit out. Tea's eyes widened as she tried to grasp what that meant.

"Wait…what?" She muttered trying to understand. So…Yami needed a new host? What did that mean?

"Yami said that after too long the vessel that the spirits use grows weak and they need to move onto a new host, if by force or choice. If he doesn't except a new vessel soon he will simply fade for a long time." He turned to Joey, "Joey was the best choice. I mean, he can take care of himself better than I could, which I'm sure was hard on Yami anyway-"

"Oh shut up Yugi! It doesn't matter. I'm just the one that is staying here so I'm easier. Plus I'm a dude and it would be weird if Tea took him." Joey spit out, playing with the puzzle idly as he talked. No one seemed to notice the way Yugi was watching him flip it around in his hands.

"The problem is that since Yami had to change that means…" he trailed off his gaze traveling to the door. Yugi sighed heavily. "It means Bakura will be doing the same soon." Tea's eyes widened and she turned towards the door, as if the boy himself had been standing there. Relief washed over her as she realized no one was there. Rubbing at her eyes a brief thought crossed her mind. What if Ryou didn't have the ring anymore and she had been talking to the real deal all day? She felt like such a jerk!

"What will we do?" She finally asked the group with a slight shake in her voice. The group exchanged looks and shrugged.

"What can we do? Simply wait and see. Who knows, maybe he will simply fade and forget to change host. Maybe he is already gone. All we can really do is sit and wait." Yugi rubbed at his eyes and leaned back into the chair. "It's just scary not having any idea what is going on."

Tea felt that it was more than that. It was the fact that Yami was gone and Yugi felt a void inside.

Maybe it was because he didn't know how to fill it.

* * *

Ryou had walked her home that night. He had re-joined the group, a little while after their talk and the group had played a few games of duel monsters. Tea had sat with Tristan on the couch and the two had talked about their plans. Tea wasn't attending graduation, nor was anyone other than Joey and Yugi. So the two talked about their plans. He planned to continue to pursue Joey's sister and work at the ball park to try to start a career in baseball. She told him about moving out and trying to influence Kaiba to let her intern at his corporation. When Tristan asked what she would intern for she laughed and told him she had heard a rumor a while back about him opening up a studio of his own. Tristan just laughed and called him gay. She smiled and called him brilliant.

So now she was walking home with Ryou, her mind racing trying to decide if he was Ryou or Bakura. The two were talking about their plans for the summer and she was trying her best to not let out to much information while also enough to come across as friendly. As they approached her house she heard him sigh. "Tea, he's gone." She hesitated before responding chewing on her lip.

"How do you know? How can I trust you?" He smiled slowly at her insecurity.

"I have no idea what happened to him. He just…please trust me Tea." His thick accent kicked in again and she felt a smile spread on her face. She always loved that accent of his. Nodding she hugged him goodbye and promised to call him that week to make plans.

As he walked away she dug in her bag trying to find her keys only to have her hand brush against something cold and hard. She stiffened as an odd feeling washed over her and she pulled the object out. Sighing she realized it was only her extra pair of shoes. Pulling her keys out after that she unlocked the door and checked the clock. It was nine at night. She had been blessed with parents that always went to bed by nine, like clock work. She prayed she was never like that someday. Taking of her shoes and leaving them by the door she made her way to the stairs and walked up them. She made sure to that no one was up so she didn't need to explain her day. She loved her parents but sometimes she needed space. She knew she would miss them though when her time came to leave.

Closing her bedroom door behind her she let her bag hit the ground and she walked over to her desk and opened up her laptop. Sighing in she connected to the internet and checked her inbox. A delighted squeal escaped her as she noticed that Kaiba Corp. had sent her an email. When she read the message she felt excitement course through her body.

A few months ago Kaiba had approached her about his idea for opening up an after school dance school for the middle school and junior high students. She had been more then excited. She had nearly fainted. He told her to talk to him again about it later on and he would keep her posted on the details. He didn't disappoint. Every Monday he had an email sent to her, personally.

Today's was special. First it was a Friday so she wasn't even expecting anything. Second, it was to tell her to report to work in one month. She rubbed her feet on the carpet in excitement. She could leave that drama filled hell hole of a studio now! She loved the students but when you have coworkers that are out for your job, well things just didn't feel safe. She sent her reply with lots of exclamation points and many thanks.

Her life was looking up!

She had graduated school, after struggling with math for so long, and now she was landing a dream job. Apart from going to America and getting involved on Broadway somehow she couldn't see things getting any better.

The Yami and Bakura thing was a bit unnerving though. Yet it didn't squish her feelings in the least! Walking over to her backpack she picked it up and dumped it on her bed to try to find her planner to start writing down all the dates Kaiba had sent her for her new job. After rummaging around a little more she felt something odd again. Assuming it was her extra shoes she pulled the item out to throw in her closet only to stop in horror.

In her hand was the ring. She felt a cold chill as a dark laugh echoed in her head and it started to glow a bright yellow. If someone had happened to walk by that night they would have thought her lights were on with how bright it was. She tried to fling it away from her only to realize that the ring was absorbing into her arm. Her eyes widened as it reappeared around her neck and a cold laugh echoed again. She felt a strange painful feeling in her chest. As if something was stabbing into her heart.

_Why hello, new host._

_

* * *

_

**So? Any better or worse? I really want to know. I'm posting this first chapter without writing on the next few purely to see how the reception goes. I kinda like it. It's the same but…remixed! Tell me what you think okay? I really wanna hear what you have to say. **


	2. Chapter Two

**You guys made me feel great! So far you all seem to be interested and honestly…all I can think of at work is this story! How sad! D: So here is the next chapter just for you guys! **

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Tea couldn't fight the feeling. If it wasn't such a horrible thing happening to her she would have laughed at that pun. Yet at the present time she felt completely and utterly drained.

As soon as he had spoken all of her energy had simply vanished. She had slowly fallen to her knees and was looking at the carpet in her room so intently she could see the hair in it.

The voice had been so clear that she knew without a doubt that Bakura had picked her for his knew host. Yet the questions remained: how the hell did he get in her bag? And why was it her? Her mind raced and the only conclusion was he had put it in her bag when he made Ryou 'get her phone'. Maybe that was why Ryou looked so sad downstairs earlier. Bakura made him do this.

_In reality he did it himself. I would have simply done it myself if he hadn't. _

She shuttered. That voice just…hurt to hear. Looking up slowly she took in her surroundings and realized that she wasn't actually familiar with her room anymore. Wait…what? "B-Bakura?" He didn't respond but she knew he heard her. "Why me?" She wanted answers. She couldn't change what had happened but she deserved the right to know.

Apparently she didn't because no answer came. Trying to push herself off the ground she felt the ring swing around and bump her chest a few times as she steadied herself. Taking it into her hand and observing it she had to admit it was rather beautiful. It was just the hideous spirit inside that killed it. A dark chuckle echoed in her head causing her to get a headache. She rubbed her head before closing her eyes and trying to see if maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she had fallen asleep in class on her last day and this was all just a really bad dream.

_Sorry princess. This is as real as it gets. _

God she would never be able to adjust to having someone speak in her mind like that. Somehow though, this felt familiar.

_I've been here before._

She felt bile rise in her throat. "What?"

_I won't repeat myself for the likes of you vessel._

"You said you have been here before. What does that mean?" Her question was followed by silence and she felt stomach twist around. Vomiting sounded like a wonderful idea right now. Grinding her teeth together she let go of the necklace and tried to pull it off over her head. As soon as she had it over her head it disappeared and reappeared around her neck. Hissing she covered her eyes with the palm of her hand and tried to stop the few tears that were forming.

This was really happening.

Moving to her bed she started collecting the things there. What could she do? The spirit wouldn't talk to her, not that she really wanted him to, and she felt so tired she wanted to pass out on the floor. Stacking her books at the foot of her bed she removed her socks and slid into bed completely clothed. Resting her head on her pillow she felt herself shiver and she wondered what caused it.

"What are you going to do to me?" She finally asked. She remembered all the times Ryou got hurt, or how he purposely sent the poor boy out in danger. Bakura couldn't feel that pain could he? That was why he didn't care about Ryou so much. As long as she was alive he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

_Nothing to bad. Just steal, manipulate, destroy and the like. _

She heard him laugh again before she blacked out.

Bakura let her fall unconscious before taking over.

* * *

It was more than a little weird, being in a girl's body, but he felt weird in Ryou's too. It just wasn't his own and he had always felt disconnected from them. She had shorter hair then the boy, which was a slight relief. He moved over to the mirror and stared for a few moments. Her eyes were a deep blue, it made him feel unnerved. When he was in control they turned a light blue with slight gold on the edges. Her face just looked darker in general, shadows sticking out all over. He touched it and felt that her skin was much softer then the young boys.

Sighing deeply he let his hand fall and looked around him. His plan had worked nicely. He had the boy put the ring in her bag when he went downstairs, and oddly enough Ryou didn't fight him. After threatening to end his life if he let the others know he had simply left the boy alone for the rest of the day. Tea was the logical choice.

She was closest to the Pharaoh and luckily she would probably be privy to more information than his last host was allowed. She had hosted him briefly before too and her mind had been very easy to control. The only problem was she had more feelings that rushed in when he was around the others. Ryou had feelings too, but his were less intense because of how little he really knew those people. Tea on the other hand was very close with everyone. Any time he had been in control he was washed over with emotions whenever he approached anyone.

It was going to be hard to control.

Sniffing and scratching at her hair he wondered just how long he would need to observe her before he could be her. He had started a few months back when he remembered that he needed a new host and had a few of her nervous habits down. When she was embarrassed she would chew on her lip for a few moments while thinking something over. When angry she clinched her fist and tapped her foot, usually pulled at the hair behind her ear. When irritated she would look anywhere but at the problem. When happy she smiled laughed and did this odd thing with her fingers. She always had to be touching people and things. It was annoying. He did _not_ want to touch those people at all.

Sniffing again he wondered why the hell he was doing it. Was she sick? Groaning he wondered if she was sick. Damn, he had picked a sickly person. On second thought maybe that could work in his favor.

After a few more moments of looking around he decided to open her computer up. Picking through her brain he found her password and opened up where she left off. Her inbox was open, and from what he read she had a job.

He had allowed Ryou a job for a while too. One needed to blend in. Even when everyone knew he was around they never knew when. Which reminded him. He needed to talk to her extensively about the rules. Opening up her word document program he began a small note.

_Dear princess,_

_Greetings from your new master. I would like to lay out the ground rules here without speaking with you directly. First and most importantly: if I tell you to do something you better damn well do it. Next, don't ever reveal my existence inside you. If that is to happen believe that you will never be in control again. I do not take well to resistance. You are allowed, even encouraged, to continue to have a social life. All information you knew before now is now in my control so trust me, I know all. _

He stopped for a moment and considered his next move. Having changed hosts made him feel drained and her body obviously felt it too. Rolling his eyes he decided to offer the same thing he had offered Ryou when he first took over.

_This is my gift to you. Ryou. He may be your best friend while I am here. He will be more than willing to tell you how to accommodate me along with explain things I wish to not deal with. I am sure all these annoying emotions I am feeling now will need to be told to someone and I assure you the only person you can talk to is him. You are to keep a healthy diet and get regular sleep so that I will have no problems with control. As long as you follow this guide line I believe we will get along just fine. _

_Also: shut the fuck up you talk too much. _

_Master Bakura_

Saving the file he sent it to her email address and made sure it was marked important. She would read it soon he was sure. Standing up from the chair he looked around the room again.

He wanted to smoke like crazy.

He had picked up the habit when in Ryou's body and he had assumed that it would stop with her because he didn't think she smoked. Did she? When he had the boy's body he knew that his body had grown the need to smoke. Surely she didn't carry over that habit. Looking through her memories he realized that not only did she smoke but she had recently picked it up because of her stress with them all 'drifting apart'. Storing that information for a later date he decided to figure out where she kept her stash. Walking to her bag he rummaged around and pulled out a pack. A brown eyebrow arched and he had to tuck a hair behind her ear. God her hair was annoying. Pulling out a lighter he walked to her window and pulled up the blinds and opened the panel. Her sill was just wide enough for her small ass to fit and he started his horrible habit up again. Looking out he noticed she had a view of the backyard. There were no trees in the yard but a small flower bed lined the edge of the fence. The grass was a soft green color, indicating that they didn't really care as much as some of the nearby families seemed to. She was lucky to have this home. Ryou had an apartment and his neighbors were always so loud, until he threatened them that is. Inhaling slowly he felt her body relax as the tobacco took effect. Her friends obviously didn't know about this habit of hers. Or at least Ryou didn't. Maybe this was why she was so happy all the bloody time. Whenever she got pissed she would smoke. Leaning her head against the wall he watched as the clouds covered the moon. Her view was decent. She was right though. The lack of trees in her backyard made it look boring.

He vaguely recalled their conversation from earlier; though he was sure she thought he had been Ryou at the time. Shaking her head with a laugh he was amazed to hear how his laugh sounded coming from her. It was, pleasant. How bothersome. Sniffing again and fighting off the urge to cough he pushed against the screen causing it to fall the two stories to the ground with a clank. Tossing the butt out the window he closed it and walked over to the bed. He considered re-dressing her but he felt lazy and the idea of her naked made him feel embarrassed. Another odd thing. He himself knew he wouldn't feel that way so was it her feelings? Why would she be embarrassed? He had a full knowledge of what she looked like just by going through her memories. Was it in general that she felt that way? Looking around the room he noticed the only mirror was by the door and it was rather small.

He thought all girls loved to look at themselves. Grunting he almost laughed at what the sound sounded like coming from her. He would have to work on his impulses when it came to her.

Dusting his hands on her legs he straightened up and prepared himself for the ritual he knew needed to be done. What better time than now. Clapping his hands together he slowly began the prayer. "Great god Seti I call upon thee to watch over me in my new endeavor." A soft light flashed from her body and he felt the sharp pain rise on his back. He knew that a few blocks away Ryou was surly in a lot of pain as this happened to him in reverse. When he took over a body he would pray to his god Seti, god of destruction and chaos, and in return a protective shield would be placed on the body. In the form of a tattoo.

He pulled the shirt up in the back and angled himself up to see it in the mirror. It looked much better on a woman's body, he decided with as smirk.

The ink was bold and it seemed to shine when she moved. The outline was a pyramid but the inside was filled with hieroglyphics. He himself had never been taught to read them when he was still in possession of his own body, but after many millennia he had picked it up.

_Son of mine I bless thee and promise to watch you grow. When in need I will help, when not I will rest. Remember me in your quest and I will remember you in the end. _

He smirked and wondered just how long it would take the girl to notice. Putting the shirt back down he lifted her arms in the air to pop her back, another habit he picked up from Ryou.

The poor boy probably would be in pain for days. Not that he cared. He didn't have to deal with it anymore. Yawning he realized that the vessel needed sleep. God she was worse than Ryou! Moving to the bed he crawled in and waited. Tomorrow he would explain the rules to her. Tomorrow he would begin his planning.

* * *

Tea woke up much later than normal to her mother pounding on her door that lunch was ready. Yawning and stretching at the same time she noticed her blinds where up and her cigarettes on the sill. She arched her eye brows not remembering exactly when that had happened. Stumbling out of bed she grabbed them and tossed them in her purse. It was a bad habit and she should stop. Rubbing her eyes she recalled the oddest dream. Bakura had picked _her, _of all people, to be his new vessel. Snorting in a very unladylike manor she made her way to the door, running her hand through her tangled hair as she walked.

Her mother was busy in the kitchen doing dishes and she could hear the TV in the other room with her father more than likely on the couch. She sat at the table and watched her mother's swift movements about the room. "Tea darling I know I thought you better then to openly stare, even if it's at your own mother." Tea blushed at her mother's comment and turned towards the window above the sink. It was a little cloudy outside but it was going to be a wonderful day. Maybe she would call Ryou later for some dinner or something. "So did that Mr. Kiba call you yet? I got a voicemail earlier today from his younger brother; Mokilou was it, asking if you would call the offices to talk to them."

Tea rolled her eyes at her mother's butchering of the young boys name. "He emailed me last night. I was planning on going by today before it got too late. He offered me the job mum! I'm so exciting, my first day should be…" she trailed off trying to remember what she had written in her planner before she froze. She wouldn't be able to remember it because she'd never found her planner. She found the ring instead. Jumping up from her seat she made a dash up the stairs, ignoring her mother's insulted yell, and rushed into her room. Her books were stacked at the end of her bed, the planner on top, and it all came back to her.

"B-Bakura?" She whispered into the room, as if he would appear through a wall at her request.

_T-Tea. _He mocked. She paled when his voice echoed in her head. _I wondered when you would remember. It was fun seeing you think nothing had changed._ A wave of nausea hit again as realization hit. _She_ was the enemy now. The enemy was in her! A wicked laugh echoed in her mind as she felt her hands clench at her sides. What was this happening? To her!

_I would recommend calming down now. You are hurting my head. _

"Your head?" She hissed.

_If you don't stop I will simply take over and we can see what comes of it. _

She stilled. Oh god. She could...He could…

_I can, I have and I will._

"Have?" She paused waiting for a response. When none came she felt her eyes water. She could tell Yugi. Yes, that sounded like a great idea.

_Wrong. I have access to your mind now too you know. You would label yourself a traitor and you are too afraid they will shun you. I am not going anywhere anytime soon Princess. It is an empty threat and you know it. Now, go to your computer. _

She slowly walked to the computer, after closing and locking her door, and opening the laptop up. She found herself looking at her inbox with two new messages. The first was from herself, how odd, and the other from Ryou. Felling that reading the one to herself would be more important she slowly read the message Bakura had sent to her the night before. "I don't talk too much…" she muttered.

_Yes. You do. _

Insulted at the whole message, not just the end, she tried her best to decide how to act.

_I feel and hear your entire thoughts idiot. Now, read the one from my old vessel._

She complied, still in shock.

_Hey Tea. _

_I want to apologize because I know by now you must have discovered Bakura. Or vice versa. This is my way of saying I am here for you, and trust me you need all the friends you can get right now. You have my numbed and I already plan on being at your home around five tonight. There is much we need to discus. I'm sure Bakura will have no problem with me taking on the role he has no ability to feel. You have no idea how awesome it is to say that and not think you will wake up with a broken arm or rib. Anyway, call me if you want to meet elsewhere or earlier. _

_Ryou._

She stared at the page for a long time. He had _known _that this would happen? Looking angrily at the clock on the screen she read the time as eleven o' nine. She had about five solid hours before he would be there and she needed to figure things out. Like how much she was going to yell at him. First, she needed to get this job thing evened out. She needed to keep some regularity here.

"So…am I allowed to go to Kiba Corp.?" She asked sarcastically. When no response came she walked to her closet and changed into a nicer shirt and black pants. Her dress shoes were by the front door and she would grab them on her way. Sighing she decided on the story to tell her mother before rushing down the stairs. She had a little time to do this.

* * *

Kaiba Corp was always so busy. She had yet to visit it and not have to wait for over thirty minutes before seeing _anyone_. That including the new receptionist who was lazily reading a magazine at her desk. If Tea had been anyone else she would have punched that girl for wasting company time like that. Yet she was Tea and so she would sit patiently at a chair in the corner waiting for her turn. She was fidgeting the ends of her nice button up white shirt when she finally was approached. It wasn't the receptionist though. It was Seto Kaiba. God did he intimidate her. He loomed over her sitting form giving her no room at actually stand up. Talk about the dominate type.

She debated on how formal she should be with him, seeing as how he was now her boss, but he beat her to the punch. "Gardner," he drew the word out making it sound as if he had said something entirely different. She arched an eyebrow at him and wondered if she was allowed to call him by his last name like that. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he took a step back in order to allow her room to stand, "but I had to talk to a few of my other employees." He said the last word as if it was a horrible thought. She stood and had to rush after him, as he was already briskly walking away yet continuing to talk. "The studio is still being completed but we are accepting students and also continuing to hire help." He turned his head to her and made sure she was following. "You are my first hire for this so feel honored."

Talk about egotistical.

She smiled and nodded her head. In a way she was, very much so actually, but he didn't have to _know _that she was.

As the two walked down the corridor she realized that people literally jumped out of his way. She watched their faces and realized that they wouldn't even look at him! She looked up at him and mused over what kind of power he actually had. Fumbling with the edge of her shirt she suddenly felt very nervous. Something she commonly felt around the man.

The two arrived at a large glass elevator that took people horizontally instead of vertical. She tilted her head in wonder as they stepped in and watched through the window. All of his buildings across town could be connected by this system, yet he had yet to connect everything. She was about to ask why when the elevator suddenly stopped and she realized they were in the studio. The front of the building was still blocked off with a large white wall barrier that was covered in ads for other Kaiba Corp. businesses. Inside the place looked completed to the young girl. The left wall was purely mirrors while the right was lined with chairs. The room was divided into four sections, all with wide screens separating them. She watched a few construction workers walk through the room talking about something she could barely understand when Kaiba started to talk again.

"I would appreciate it if you came here a few days a week before we open and get to know the place and the other people who work here. Also…" he seemed to hesitate, "I want you to help with acceptance. I'm not well…qualified…to decide who may join and who can't."

"Wait, so, do you mean that we will actually turn people away?"

"Of course! I can't let everyone into this place! I have to keep some class." He adjusted his shirt collar before turning from her to fix his hair in a mirror. She found it to be a strange act, never having imagined that he would do something like this. After a moment he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here are your keys. In a few days you can come back and we will set you up an id pass and an account with the company."

"An account?"

"It'll be explained to you later." Tea sighed. He was horrible about never explaining anything to anyone at anytime. She giggled to herself at her thoughts wording. He simply gave her an odd look before pointing her in the direction of the exit. Talk about rude.

Walking out she fumbled with the keys before tossing them in her purse. This was exciting!

_He's a bastard._

Tea stiffened at the reminder that she wasn't alone. Shaking her head she decided that ignoring him was her best option.

_You can't ignore me. _

Taking a left turn on Main Street she pulled out her cell phone to text Ryou.

_You know that you looked at his ass a few times?_

She felt her chin clench yet continued to text. Was it her fault that she noticed? It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed it before or anything, the girls all talked about it. It wasn't the greatest one out there but it wasn't bad to look at. Realizing she had just spelled out ass she huffed and stopped to focus on her text.

_Women are so odd. What was it that made you look? Ryou never thought of that sort of thing, he always looked at chests. _

Oh god. She rolled her eyes. _I wonder why! _She yelled mentally. She heard a bark of laughter before mumbling to herself about how men were all jerks.

_No, we are self centered bastards who only think of our own needs. If I'm going to be here then I may as well make you realize many of the world truths. So far from what I've seen in your head you are a delusional freak who only sees the good in everyone. Reality is far from that._

Moving a stray hair from her eyes she sent her text and stuffed her phone in her purse before marching down the sidewalk. A few people that saw her send her questioning glances as she passed, wondering why a young lady looked like she wanted to kill.

_Vessel. You need to respond to me. I don't like being ignored. _

A painful shiver went down her back causing her to pause and lean over against a street lamp. What the hell was that? She reached behind her back and felt along her skin only to feel nothing out of sorts. How did that hurt so bad?

_You forget that I control many things._

Pushing off the lamp she decided to humor him. It would be bad if he threw out her back before she started her new job. _You have control of my memories and my morals. Surely you can figure out why I think the way I do._

There was a pregnant pause and Tea hoped he had done just that. She would rather he pick her brain then keep talking to her.

* * *

Ryou met her outside of the ice cream parlor that they, or more she and Bakura, had eaten at the day before. He looked horribly nervous and jumped visibly when she touched his shoulder. Trying to hide her rage she smiled softly at him and, instead of walking into the parlor, she told him a walk through the park seemed nicer.

"So, you are the reason for my new…companion?" She had to search her brain for a good word, and she felt that Bakura had sent that particular one out there. Pursing her lips she waited for the young man to reply. He coughed and scratched his head before stopping and grasping her elbow. She pulled it away slowly, as to not offend but also let him know that it wasn't okay to do that, and waited.

"I-I didn't have a choice Tea. You need to understand." He looked away and Tea had to force herself to sympathize. The man in her mind wasn't though. He was laughing his ass off. "It was either I did it like this or he did it by force in front of everyone. Do you _know _what Yami would have done? I know he would never hurt you but Tea; I was alienated, I knew what it would be like for you. I did the one thing I could for you. I kept it secret." Tea felt her tense shoulders slug down in defeat. He made a good point. The crew would never take it as far as they did with Ryou, but things would never be the same. "I'm here for you Tea. I know what he is capable of and I know what you must feel. At least you are getting him in his lazier years." He smiled slowly knowing that the man could hear him at that nothing could really be done. He reached forward and patted her shoulder awkwardly. What was it about men doing that to her?

_Brother complex._

"Oh shut up!" She hissed. Ryou just smiled knowing that it wasn't him she was talking to. Rubbing her temples she decided to just let it out. A few tears came before she covered her eyes with her palm. Sniffing she couldn't stop herself. "It just," she sniffed, "I don't think I've realized just how bad of a situation this is yet…" just as she was opening up she felt a tug on her soul and suddenly opened her eyes to complete darkness.

Oh…_God…!_

"Bakura!" She screeched realizing that he had just taken over.

* * *

**What what? Lol Feedback is mandatory. :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**The reception for this so far is just…amazing! I love you guys you have no idea. I hope I don't disappoint all of you. D: **

**If you somehow didn't get this…this story is totally not up to date with the show. I was reading and watching and it blew me away. I haven't watched the show or read the manga in years and it has changed so much! So…this is an AU. **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Tea couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. If they were then it was just looking into darkness, and if they weren't then she was just seeing her eyelids. She felt like they were open though. Stretching her arms out all she felt was a dark void, all she saw was a dark void, if one could smell a dark void she was sure that is what she would be smelling a void right now. A shiver ran up her spine at the odd feeling. To not see anything but know you had your eyes open. Was this how blind people felt?

'_Ok. My feet are firmly planted so I must be on something solid', _she thought to herself.

A deep chuckle echoed around her and the shiver came back.

Getting down on all fours she started feeling her way around, hoping to feel something solid. Well, hope was a strong word. If she _did _find something there was a fifty-fifty chance that it was a good thing or a bad thing. How bad could a bad thing be in Bakura's mind? Well, her mind really, but none the less it was bad!

'_Is this what Ryou went through every time?_ '

In the air she could hear the sound of voices. It was too soft and quick for her to really understand but she knew the two were talking. Why had Bakura done the switch? Was it because she was getting so emotional? Sitting back on her knees she chewed on her lip. '_If I wait…how long would that take?' _Sighing she stood up and decided to chance it.

She ran.

She ran until she felt that her legs would give out; and they did. Falling to her knees she felt so lost and confused she didn't know what to do other then cry. This whole situation was just…so horrible! She couldn't tell the people closest to her what was going on, she couldn't stop this feeling of dread, she felt like she was betraying the very people she set out to protect. Letting her head fall she rested it on the darkness at her feet. What could she do?

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing she could do. If she made a plan in her mind, he would hear it. He could trace through her memories and use it against her. He could take over whenever she wasn't doing what he wanted. She felt so utterly lost, confused…

Straightening up she closed her eyes and contemplated screaming out her frustration. Just as she was about to a thought hit her. She could hear Bakura when he was in here, but could he hear her? He probably didn't want to and she didn't know how to make that connection with him. So maybe that meant that this moment right now was hers. This was the time when she could relax and think? Maybe. She would need to test this theory.

She started thinking about killing Bakura.

* * *

Ryou looked up at his friend and sighed when he saw his enemy. "You never did good when we showed emotions." He said deadpan. The dark Tea rubbed her eyes and looked at the liquid on them. A deep scowl formed on her beautiful features causing Ryou to look away. How dare Bakura ruin her like this!

"She shows so many emotions in such a short time. It is…bothersome." He turned his attention back to Ryou and a slow dark smile formed. "How have you been?"

"As if you really cared," Ryou muttered. He felt brave at this moment. Never before had he been able to stick up for himself to Bakura, and now that he had the chance he would take it. "After all the years of self mutilation and mental abuse you dare ask me how I've been without you. I've been bloody fucking fantastic Bakura! I've been able to wake up in my own bed and know the scars are healing and that I have control in my life now. Yet I can't ever be rid of you can I? You are taking one of my good friends and all I can think about is what you will do to her." He let out a long breath after his rant and waited. He didn't know what to expect. Well honestly; he expected Bakura to lash out, to hurt him, to make him remember that Bakura was his master.

Tea had that dark look again and Ryou felt his throat dry up. God, that smile would still scare him no matter where it came from. True evil stood before him. "Does your back hurt?"

Ryou glared. "Bastard. Yes, it does. Does hers? Or are you blocking out her pain and letting her feel it all like you did with me?" Bakura tapped his chin. In reality he had yet to do that to her. For some reason it had slipped his mind. Mental note to channel it away later, because honestly he _did _feel it. "What do you really want Bakura? You didn't come out to stop her from crying I know that."

Bakura let out a genuine laugh and Ryou looked startled. Tea's laugh had always been like a melody to the ears. Bakura's was like that of a dog being run over. Together it mingled into being somewhat acceptable. Her face was dry now and Bakura kept running his hand through the hair making it stick up at odd angles on the left side.

Taking on Tea's higher pitched voice and adding a little giggle to her voice Bakura decided to taunt the boy. "I don't know what you are talking about Ryou! I just wanted to see my good friend and maybe catch up," her hand reached out to him but Ryou knew better. Stepping out of her grasp he glared at the woman possessed by a man. Her smile dropped and her voice, being deeper with Bakura in control, spoke volumes about his mood. "I am here to remind you to speak of nothing. Also, you are to be her friend."

Ryou glared. "You never allowed me a friend before. Your host before me was murdered, by _me._" He growled. His accent was thicker then blood right now and his fist shock at his side. "What are you trying to pull here?"

"Maybe you grew on me."

Ryou searched the face before him but had no idea how to read it. Bakura was lying he knew that much, but to what end. The smirk told him Bakura was lying, the way he had his shoulders squared meant he was ready to bolt if things went badly , his unclenched fist meant he had no intention of physically lashing out at that moment, and his eyes were so blank it just through Ryou through a loop.

"What. The. _Bloody._ Hell." Ryou ran a quivering hand through his hair. "Fine. I would be her friend even if you wanted me to or not. I'll be everything to her that I had always wanted from someone when you controlled me. If you will actually allow her control that is."

"Good," Bakura responded. "Offer to move out with her." With that all the darkness from her face disappeared. Ryou watched as the girl blinked in confusion, looking as if she had just woken up, a foggy look in her eyes. "Um…Ryou?" She shook a little and reached out her hand to touch his arm. A deep sigh escaped her, "you're real." He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Tea." He said into her hair. Rubbing her back he let her cry into his shoulder.

* * *

The gang had planned to meet up that night around nine for a late dinner. Tea and Ryou showed up together, Tea having invited Ryou without informing the others, twenty minutes late. Ryou had, as Bakura had instructed, asked Tea to live with him. He would only be here for the next six months he said, planning on taking the first semester off at the request of his father to make sure this is what he wanted to do. He was enrolled for classes and his father said no money was to be paid until around Christmas. So he would live with her for six months, plenty of time for her to find a new roommate. Who knew, by then she may be able to live on her own. She had smiled and agreed, crying yet again. He had told her that she needed to stop doing that. She promised to try.

Yugi jumped up when the two appeared, and even though he was surprised to see Ryou, he smiled brightly. "Hey guys!" He waved fondly at Tea and smiled at Ryou. "Sorry for meeting so late, but this way the shop is all ours." Tea scanned the area and noticed Tristan and Joey sitting on the counter, the puzzle dangling from Joey's neck like a pendulum. She watched it and idly wondered why her mouth started to water. Yugi noticed her gaze and was about to comment on it when Joey interrupted. Well Yami actually.

"Tea," the deep voice sent a tremor down her body. She had been attracted to this man once, well in honestly she still was. It was in the way that one would care for something they could never have. Look don't touch. Dream don't act. She had long ago come to terms with this fact. That didn't stop the longing though. He looked at her the way a lover would, and on occasions she really wondered about it. Maybe in a past life they had been together, but this life was not theirs. Swallowing she watched as his eyes followed her when she walked towards the two.

It was strange, seeing Yami and Joey as one. Yugi hadn't changed too much, taller and darker, when Yami was in control. Joey on the other hand…

His eyes were a dark purple, a color she had never seen in Joey's eyes before. His hair was no longer held strongly together by gel but was defying gravity at odd angles. It was still short and blond, and his eyes still screamed of innocents but Tea could feel the spiritual pressure emitting from him. Was it because Bakura could feel it too? Did he feel it towards her? He must have because of the way he eyed her.

"Ryou, you still have the ring don't you? I can sense him." Yami spoke, still looking at Tea. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. They still thought it was Ryou. Even without the ring Ryou would always be shunned.

_But what about when he leaves? They will know it is you. _She heard a laugh and then suddenly the room felt lighter. Yami's eyes widened.

"It's gone…" He looked around and the others all looked confused.

"What are you talking about Joey and or Yami?" Tristan asked. Yami smiled a crocked smile at him.

"I thought I felt Bakura's presence but it seems to have vanished. I guess I'm still getting used to this body is all." Tea walked back to Ryou and smiled up at him trying to reassure him. He wasn't appeased. He looked pissed actually. As soon as he was free they still assumed the worst. He would never truly be accepted by these people. "We are here to talk about what is to come." Yami said sliding down from the counter and looking at the group.

"What do you mean?" Tea voiced for the group. Yugi moved to stand next to Yami and Tea once again felt bad for the small man. He obviously missed him, but at least he stuck close by. Tea knew Yami would always protect Yugi, even without being asked to. Too bad Bakura wouldn't do the same for Ryou.

"There will be a shift in powers soon and no one knows when or where Bakura will strike next. We need to be ready. I say once a week we all meet, no matter the time, and talk about things. I'm sure one of us will see something happen. Plus it is a good way for all of you to continue your friendships."

"Our friendships," Yugi interrupted. Yami still after all this time didn't consider himself part of the group, while everyone else did. The group nodded in unison. "Even if it is just to catch up I agree. With some of us moving around and school starting we won't see each other as much as we used to. It will be nice." He was looking at his feet and Tea felt tears well up in her eyes.

_Good god woman._

She felt her eyes dry up and irritation run through her. She wasn't irritated! Why did she suddenly feel it? Looking at Ryou she added this to the list of things to talk to him about later. "So let's start now! What are you guys going to do this summer?" Ryou asked as the silence set in.

Tristan opted in first. "I'm going to work at the ball park and try to get another job working directly with the team. If anything I want to coach the younger kids." Yugi nodded and started asking more, giving Tea the chance she needed.

"Can he change my emotions?" She leaned in and whispered.

He angled his head a little so his voice threw her way but he still looked out at the others. "He can switch them or manipulate them. If he can't manipulate it into something else, i.e. he can't find any trace of it in your system; he will switch with whatever he is feeling. For example, he would switch my happiness with anger a lot. Though what he felt happy about is what truly is scary." The two watched as Yugi started to talk.

"I'm going to take over the shop. Grandpa is getting older and doesn't need the stress. He is going to pass it down to me, and I get to stick with something I love! I can teach duel monsters to younger kids and maybe even hold neighborhood tournaments of my own." He had a bliss full look in his eyes and looked into the distance. "If you guys ever want to help me out I would love it…" he hinted non to subtly. The group laughed and Tea felt relieved that things hadn't really changed.

_Oh they have changed. _

She stiffened when the group looked to her, thinking maybe Yami had felt the presence again. "What about you Tea?" Yami asked.

"Oh, um," she fumbled with her words at first. "Seto Kaiba hired me to work at his new dance studio. I'm one of the main instructors! I got to go up there today and see the place, it looks fantastic guys! The pay is great and I'm moving out soon too," she rambled. She didn't have anything set in stone, none of them did really. "I think instead of going to school to do it professionally I may just teach it. I always feel better when someone dances with me then when I dance alone."

"Who are you moving out with?" Yugi asked. She could hear the hurt in his voice. She hadn't asked him.

Looking uneasily at Ryou she chewed her lip. "Ryou," she said.

"Ryou what?" Tristan asked.

"I'm moving in with Ryou."

"Really? I didn't know you two were that _close._" Yami said. She could hear a faint amount of jealousy in his voice, or maybe it was lack of trust. Tea felt anger pick at her again. None of them were close to him! All because of that damn Bakura who had-

_If you keep that train of thought you won't be feeling too well soon. _

He sounded so serious that it genially stopped her thoughts. It still wasn't fair for Ryou though. "It just works out that way," she muttered. "What is Joey going to do?" She asked brightly. Yami seemed hurt that she was changing the subject on him but soon he disappeared, a confused Joey sitting before them.

"H-hi guys." He yawned. "I'm gonna go to Egypt with Yami here." Tea noticed the way Yugi paled. Had he not been invited? She always assumed that Yugi would follow Yami anywhere, even if he wasn't his host anymore. Suddenly she felt like reaching out to the boy.

"T-That's great!" Yugi said. "Why though?"

"Ishizu called and said she may have found a tomb and would like us to investigate it with her." Joey was smiling brightly, oblivious to the pain he just cause Yugi, in his own excitement. "It's gonna be awesome! I promise to bring everyone gifts when I return."

"So when do you leave?" Ryou asked.

"A few weeks from now. She is going to meet us here and fly us out on her own jet! Did you know she had one? Cause I didn't know!" He started to ramble on and Tea felt an odd feeling fill her. Bakura was thinking about something and she had no idea what.

_Your friends are fools. If they think the tomb has anything to do with the pharaoh then surely she wouldn't wait that long to go. _

Tea, regretfully, agreed.

* * *

Sitting alone in her room later that night Tea Gardner wondered about her future. What would happen to her now? She now was the host to one of the most violent and evil spirits and she knew that as soon as Ishizu arrived she would know and tell them all. Sighing she ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"What can I do?" She almost wanted him to take care of it for her. She didn't have any idea what to do, or how things would work out. "How did you hide your presence earlier?" He wasn't talking to her again. "God! You are so infuriating!"

A laugh echoed in her head and she fought back the rage again. He made her so angry. Unnaturally angry. Her personality was so passive that it was odd that she felt it. She had felt angry earlier tonight at Joey's disregard for Yugi's feelings and utter stupidity for not realizing it. "My friends are idiots."

Again, this wasn't her. She would never say that about her friends; this was Bakura's personality starting to blend with her own. Ryou had told her about it.

_Why do you not have female friends?_

Looking up she focused on the clouds that passed by the moon that night. "You have my memories, my thoughts, and my tendencies. Why do you think?" She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

After a long pause he started what she dreaded. _You fear competition? How childish._

"It isn't that." She grumbled. "I've lost friends many times because someone better came along. I refuse to introduce someone into the group that could take my place. I would rather it happen naturally then somehow by my doing." She rubbed her eyes and rose, moving to her dresser to get her PJs .

_You and Ryou are similar._

"He thinks that way too?"

_No; I'm referring to many other things in here. You see things in ways I never would, or wish to. Why is friendship such an important thing to you people? They will just disappoint you or betray you. _

"That isn't true Bakura." She replied as she pulled her silk top over her head. She couldn't sleep in cotton, she just couldn't breathe in it. "People will always disappoint you if you look at it that way. You will always disappoint people too. You have to see all the good that comes from it too. Like the joy and love."

He scuffed. _Whatever._

He didn't say anything for a while after that and Tea took it as him dropping the subject. "I don't have female friends because I don't relate to them. I've always been boyish by nature and when I was younger all my friends were boys because of that. I just never devolved a skill to talk and connect with other women." She walked over to her laptop and opened it up.

As she started her new email she half expected him to harass her for her way of thinking, yet he did nothing. Sighing she put her attention towards the email. It was to her aunt in the city who worked in real-estate. She didn't feel like driving around all day to find a few good places, instead she would ask her aunt to see if she knew anywhere good. Yes the woman sold homes, not sold apartments, but that didn't mean she didn't know any good ones. Hopefully she would send her a list and Ryou and she could go look at them.

They had their budgets set up, he was going to work at Kaiba Corp in data input, something she had no idea about, and she would have her job at the studio. Some place close to work would be nice; but she wasn't asking for much.

When she had told her parents about moving out when she got home her mother cried. It wasn't so much that she was sad as it was her being proud of her daughter. Her father had pulled her into a big hug saying he would help her with whatever he could. He also said he needed to meet this Ryou fellow and make sure he wasn't a crazy rapist.

She loved those two.

It was so strange when she looked back on it; her parents. The two had been involved in her life, though not as directly as some parents did. Her dad always drove her to dance classes when she was younger and her mother always attended recitals. When she played soccer as a child it was the other way around. They always had had dinner every night together no matter what until she was twelve and then she started to have a social life. The first time she stayed the night at Yugi's her father had flipped out. He had assumed she was staying with a girl and no questions had been asked; needless to say she didn't get many sleepovers after that.

Her parents loved each other unconditionally. Her father, though on the chunky side with a bit of an attitude, was the love of her mother's life. The two had dated in late college and had married after graduation. Her dad was a salesmen who worked for a large company further north in Japan, though not as large as Kaiba Corp. Apparently Kaiba had once offered her father a job and he turned it down, something about staying true to the men who gave him a name. Her mother was a business owner. She owned her own flower shop in town and Tea had once considered working with her and taking over someday. She still thought about it someday. When she grew up her flexibility and stamina would suffer. Maybe it would be her fall back.

_Good god woman! Shut the fuck up!_

Tea jolted out of her thoughts and scowled. She would never have her mind to herself anymore. It disappointed her in a way. A slow smile spread on her lips and she decided maybe it was time to fight back. "You're mad because you don't know how to deal with this aren't you? Or is it more like you don't understand these feelings? You didn't have what I have so it makes you angry." A cold feeling rushed through her. This wasn't her. Again he was rubbing off on her.

_Bitch I would advise you be quiet lest you want to feel some pain. _

"What could you do to me Bakura? You already own my soul and freedom."

_You think I won't hurt you though? _

A rush of sharp pains ran up and down her back causing her to lean forward on the desk clawing into the side in pain. Screwing her eyes shut she hissed as it traveled over her spine. "Wh-what is this?" She whispered as the pain lessened and he stopped.

_You still haven't seen it? Stupid girl. _

After a moment of recovery she lifted her shirt and limped over to the mirror by her door, trying to steady her breathing. Turning she felt her heart stop. "What is that?" She found a strange tattoo on her back, and what it said she couldn't tell.

_My mark._

"You're _mark?_"

_Like dogs and their territory. Ryou had it too; it caused him a lot more pain than it has caused you so far. _Another wave of pain rushed over her and she was witnessing why. _This is what happens when you upset me. _The tattoo was shinning a deep crimson color and she could swear it looked like blood leaked out of a corner. Fighting back a whimper she lowered the shirt and made her way to her bed. She slowly bent down to it and let out a deep breath at the pain. Why did it hurt so much? _I'm mad that's why._

"Why? Because you don't understand these feelings?" She wasn't trying to be mean anymore, she just wanted to talk, to understand herself.

_I won't explain myself to you. You annoy me. _With that she suddenly felt her soul draw into itself and she reappeared in the dark void again.

This time the pain was worse. All she saw was red, though she knew everything was dark around her. It was as if she had been cut and someone was prying the cut open with their fingers. She panted heavily on her knees trying her best to control her breathing. Tears ran down her face as she tried collecting herself.

_Beg for mercy and I may stop. _

Choking back a sob she fell forward until her head hit the surface. Yet when it did she felt herself falling. Her pain stopped for a brief moment before returning full force causing her body to scream out in pain. It wasn't just on her back anymore; it was everywhere.

_Just call me master, beg for me to save you from this. _

She landed none too gently, and felt her toes curl in pain. Taking in a deep breath she simply stayed where she had fallen. Lifting her head after a moment she realized she was in a room. If it hadn't been for the pain she would have tried to see what was around her but all she could do was shut her eyes again and cry.

_Say it. _

She swallowed hard. "Never."

The pain just got worse.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo. Tell me! It's different and I'm trying so hard to keep everyone in character! Slowly I'm going to start tying it together with a bigger plot but I have to make the setup for it. My updates seem to be every week or two so lets hope it stays consistent like that. I love the reviews I've been getting so far! **

**Has anyone noticed I always update at like..two in the morning? lol**


	4. Chapter Four

**So…I feel like this story is a little on the dark side…and I consider myself to be such a happy person too! D: Anyway! Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! They make me want to dish out more and more; and so I shall. Enjoy this next installment of: New Host: the Remix! Lol**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

This girl was so stubborn. Not to say that Ryou hadn't been either, it was just that he had expected her to give in much faster than the boy had. Sighing he ran his hand through the thick brown hair and wondered how mad she would be when she found out that he had just taken a pair of scissors to it. It now stopped right below her ear, the bathroom floor covered in long locks of brown hair. According to her memories, this would piss her off. She grew it out because a boy once told her she looked good with longer hair; the memory had no name for the boy. Looking in the mirror he watched her eyes change from a dark blue to a light blue then back again. He would need to learn to control that. Yet at that moment he just found it so…festinating.

_Had enough yet Princess?_

He could hear her pain as loud as a train horn, but he didn't care. He needed her to learn not to cross him; that he was the boss here. How dare she insult him! She knew exactly what she was doing, and though he was glad some of that happiness she felt had eased up and turned to rage, it still pissed him off. And how else did the thief king deal with anger issues? He caused pain in the ones that caused him rage. So, now she lay in his soul room screaming from an intense pain and he was changing things about her that would hurt her more. Her hair was gone, and had considered dying it but decided that he didn't like that idea. He preferred the brown, it was neutral, and in an odd way it made him think of sand which made him think of home which made him think of better days. Looking down at her soft hands he mentally sent another tremor of pain her way.

_Just say those few words. Just ask me to stop and I will. _

Still nothing.

He knew she had the energy to do it. He knew she would eventually break down and do it; it was just so annoying having to wait for it. Popping her back he walked across the hallway from the bathroom into her room in search of cigarettes. God she hadn't smoked all day and it was causing him to be anxious. Rummaging through her purse he found what he needed. Tossing the idea over in his head he grabbed her purse and walked to her closet, found a small backpack and emptied it out inside. If he was leaving he refused to use a purse. Shouldering the small bag he popped a cigarette in his mouth and walked out of the room. He had changed her into sweat pants and a tank top, not comfortable in the pajamas she had chosen.

He didn't bother locking the door after him, and had decided on wearing her slippers out. She would be pissed at him ruining them; the main reason he did it.

_I'm getting tired of this Princess. _

He wondered briefly why he called her that. It felt…familiar.

Maybe it was because she was the Pharaoh's woman without the marriage right. Shrugging he lit the cigarette and walked down the street. He had plans tonight. Something that would truly upset her when she was allowed control again. He had to get some money some way though and he _was _a thief.

Smirking at a man walking down the street with a dog he noticed the way the man eyed her body. It was odd being in a woman's body. Men looked at it, and when he looked at women through her eyes it always ended oddly. With Ryou he had gotten a few women to fulfill his needs, but with Tea it would be different. He didn't know how it would work out; would it still be satisfactory?

Tea wasn't a virgin, he had found out last night as he rummaged her mind. The man who had taken that from her, much to his horror, was amongst her friends. Somehow the two hadn't let it affect their friendship and no one seemed any wiser about the two. He had assumed the man would have spread this with the world with his personality yet they all acted the same. Chewing on her lip-gloss covered lip he briefly wondered if he would have to sleep with men.

No way in fucking hell.

The thought was brief and it made him so uncomfortable and angry that he sent more pain her way. He heard a yell from his mind and decided to sever the link. If he was to do this he needed silence. Tossing the cigarette butt into the street he contemplated his next move.

**

* * *

**

Tea's body shook from the pain. God, if this is his reactions to her prying into his life then god forbid that she ever does it again. Lifting herself up on all fours she let out a shaking breath and tried counting to ten. She couldn't take much more, if it kept going at this rate she would break soon and beg him to stop. She didn't want to but dear god did it hurt to _think _about breathing. After a few more moments passed she noticed the lack of communication from him.

"B-Bakura?" She breathed out. She had learned that no matter how lightly she spoke he could hear her.

No response came. Maybe that meant he had stopped listening? More than likely he was just ignoring her. Closing her eyes she let out another breath. In and out. In and out. In and…out. Leaning back on her knees she looked around her, still trying to let the pain ease but knowing she would feel it for some time.

She was in a small room, smaller then her bedroom at home, which had a table in the middle with a chair and a few chests in the corner. She had fallen right next to the table, and she vaguely recalled clutching at the leg at one point. It was just a basic brown table, nothing special about it. After catching her breath she pushed herself up off the ground and made her way to the chests in the corner. They where a deep golden color, almost like when oak got rained on, and their lids were decorated in strange hieroglyphics. Running her fingers over the pictures she tried to recall the few things Yugi and Yami had tried to teach her. She thought the one that looked like waves may have something to do with the Nile, and that strange dog head with square ears resembled the god Seti. She saw the picture for Isis and then noticed a few symbols that she thought stood for words. Sighing she decided against reading it, and simple pushed the lid up.

It was a lot heavier then she expected, causing her to strain under the weight already being weakened from the torment from earlier. When she looked into the first box she found nothing. It was empty. Reaching her hand in she ran it around the inside thinking maybe it was a trick box, but still found nothing. Sighing she closed it and moved to the other one. There were only two, and if she could recall correctly Bakura was a thief. Inside the next one she found the oddest thing.

It was a thick book, tied together with string, with papyrus paper. When she touched it the book shone a bright red and a few words appeared on the cover. Fingering the words she read it aloud: "Book Of Darkness". She traced her fingers along the string binding and felt a strange tingle run up her arm. "Curious," she muttered. Opening the book to a random page she skimmed it.

It made no sense to her. It was random sketches and notes.

Most of it was what she assumed to be relating to his plans to steal the items some of it about Egypt. A few sketches depicted traps, some looked like math problems to her that he had drawn in next to odd looking boxes and other sketches. Was Bakura good at math? Tapping her chin she remembered something about Egyptians inventing some sort of arithmetic…maybe? Maybe this was how he got so good at his horrible ways? Timing was everything and you did have to think it through. There were many factors to consider and…Snapping the book shut she stood and walked to the table to get more comfortable. Going through different pages she realized that later on it was all about finding the millennium items, and earlier it was simply a diary from his younger years. She didn't understand much of it, most of it was gibberish about revenge against an evil priest, some of it was about his lust for a young princess, but most of it was mellow in comparison to the Bakura she knew of now.

She thought to herself about wanting a pen and the air around her seemed to thin. After a few deep breaths she realized a pen had appeared next to her right hand that had been resting on the table. Blinking she wondered how it came about.

"Did I do this?" She twirled the pen around in-between her fingers and rested her chin on her fist. Looking slowly down at the book she turned to the end and discovered one blank page at the end. Tapping the pen against her lips she considered adding to his pages. Smiling slowly she started to write.

_My name is Tea Gardner. You recently forced me to be your new host. I'm seventeen and-_

She crossed that out. He didn't need to know stupid details. She had little room to write and wanted it to be important. "Let's try this again," she spoke quietly.

_I have always believed there is good in anyone, and that includes you. I know that I will go through hell and I will hate you, but I won't give up on you. I don't care what happens in the end I just want to know that I impacted you in some small way. I don't want to change you. I doubt I could. I'm rambling…God I'm horrible about this. _

_When I was younger my mother gave me a diary to keep. She told me to write in it so I didn't tell her all my secrets; you see it got me in a lot of trouble when I was young. And now when I look back on it I remember all the things that have changed both good and bad. I want that to happen to you. I want you to look back and see what has happened. _

_You stupid asshole. _

Shutting the book she slumped out of the chair and placed it back in the box. After shutting the lid she wondered what else she could conjure with her thoughts. Sighing, and shuttering at the same time and the subtle pain that came with every move she made, she thought of a nice warm bowl of soup and closed her eyes. Soup filled with chicken and beef with ramen noodles on top and…

Opening her eyes with a snap she realized a chicken and cow stood before her. Turning bright red she was glad no one would ever know this happened.

"How to get rid of you…"

**

* * *

**

Waking with a start to a blinding sun Tea nearly jumped out of bed. Rubbing her aching eyes she lifted her arms above her head to pop her back. Yawning and opening one eye up Tea found herself looking into her closet. She felt a sharp pain run up her back and the memory of how it came to be returned to her. After the pain passed she re-evaluated her room, and was shocked. Everything was boxed up! When had that happened? Rubbing at her eyes she felt as if she had been sleeping for a long time…

Reaching for her phone that was charging by her now empty bed stand she noticed it was only nine in the morning. As she was about to put it back down she noticed the date in the corner.

It had been one week after the last time she checked her clock and calendar. She sat there for a long moment, just looking at her phone confused. "I've been out for…a week?"

_Yes. A very productive week it was without you in the way. _

Tea paled. One week. One _week?_ _One week?_

_You and my old host are moving out today. He should be here soon with your friends. You are moving to a townhouse two blocks from Kaiba Corp.'s dance studio that you have started working at a few days ago. You were very strict about who got in by the way. Many young girls cried. Kaiba seemed to love it. Ryou seems to know it was me but didn't say anything, he is a smarter boy then I give him credit for. That pharaoh look alike started a small class for the junior high kids who wanted to learn duel monsters, you volunteered to help him once and almost beat him. Well, I did at least. The pharaoh and his new host are due to leave in five days, they invited you but I said no. _Tea was about to interject but he continued on. _Your mother makes amazing food by the way. Learn to cook like her. Your skills are horrible. _

After a moment of silence she felt her anger bubble down into a small form of submission. "Whatever."

_Whatever? _He laughed hysterically. _You are far from happy princess!_

"I can't change anything. Why fight it?" She shrugged as she pushed herself off the bed and walked around her room. Boxes littered the floor, the only thing resembling her old room was her bed still put together with her nightstand next to it and her desk. A pair of jeans and a tank top rested on her desk, she guessed he had put it out the night before, along with her laptop still plugged into the wall. Running a hand through her hair she let out a slow breath, gathering her wits. "_Bakura?_" It came out a low whisper.

He didn't respond. Part of her had wanted that. Another hadn't. Closing her eyes she tried with all her might to summon him, to somehow appear in his soul room, anything.

Yet nothing happened.

How had a whole week passed? It had felt like a few hours? Changing quickly she tossed her nightgown in an open box nearby and closed it off. She walked to the bathroom across the hall to brush her hair and teeth all the while thinking nonstop about this whole situation.

Was this how Ryou had felt? He would wake and weeks, even months, had passed and he had no recollection of it? What had Bakura done? Had he said anything to anyone? Had he hurt her in any way? Had something….

Looking into the mirror she noticed her hair…

"Bakura!" She hissed as she ran a hand through it again. It was…hacked off. And horribly sloppy too. How had everyone reacted when they saw it?

Suddenly flashes of images crossed her mind's eye and she gasped. Yugi had tried to act nice, but he couldn't stop smiling. Joey had outright laughed at her. Tristan had said it looked"….nice?" Kaiba had told her to wear a hat, to hide the horror from others around her. Ryou, unlike the others, had just smiled and said that if she worked with it she could pull it off.

How had the two not been friends before? Oh that's right. This bastard that now resided in her.

Spitting out her toothpaste she rinsed and washed her face before walking back to her room, still fuming about her hair. "God, you self righteous bastard. Who do you think you are?"

_Obviously I'm the one in control here. _

"So you will talk when I insult you huh?" She sneered.

Wait…when did she start sneering?

Slamming the door of her bedroom as she ran into it she tried to take inventory. "Did you pack everything?" She mumbled.

_That I found to be worth keeping. Your mother had a long talk with me last night. It may have been a good one. I didn't really care. Just smiled and nodded. _

Tea stilled. Asshole. "Mom talked to you. Seriously talked to you. I mean…me?" Hanging her head she sank down to her mattress. Gathering her sheets in her lap she tugged at the corners. The last time her mother had spoken openly with her had been years ago. The two lacked a few mother daughter bonds that most families had, though she knew if anything happened her mother would drop everything for her. Slowly taking in a deep breath Tea stood and folded her sheets. "I'm moving out today, my friends will be here to help, my mother and me have a stronger relationship now, and…" she paused. Something felt strange…deep down. "Did I recently…have…sex?"

She could hear a deep chuckle deep inside her mind.

_You were a 'lesbian' for a night. That is the right word correct?_ A pause as he rummaged through her mind. _Yup. Lesbian Tea. _

Tea burned a deep red. Oh good great god in the sky strike this man down. Wait, don't…technically I am him.

She returned to folding her sheets. "You seem to be running my life better than I can, other than the lesbian thing."

_Jealous?_

She smirked. "Not one bit."

**

* * *

**

Moving had been the easy part. It was pretending that she remembered the past week that was hard. Kaiba had even showed up for a good ten minutes, after evaluating her living quarters and approving, without a negative comment towards anyone. Yugi had rambled on and on about a movie she didn't remember seeing with him, while also trying to lift boxes over his head and failing. Ryou had meet the group at their new home, and after pulling Tea aside, tried his best to catch her up with what had happened the past while.

Joey and Tristan were fighting the whole time. Apparently, with Tea's prompting, Tristan had asked Serenity out. Needless to say she accepted and so now…well…Joey wasn't to happy about it.

Sitting down on the couch Ryou had brought with him Tea watched everyone and suddenly felt a deep sadness. Before Bakura could switch it out she tried to evaluate it. Was it because slowly she was losing everyone? Yea, it was. Bakura could take over at any time and live her life for her without her consent. So…when she did have control she felt like she had to act like someone else. Because she didn't know what to say or act anymore. Running a hand through her hair she looked about her. Ryou had some nice furniture. A leather couch and love seat, plenty of lamps and kitchen appliances, and random knickknacks. She had a room full of things. Tilting her head back she caught Joey looking at her, well Yami actually. She felt her heart skip a beat and a inward groan from Bakura. Taking a seat next to her Yami seemed to be fighting with himself about something.

"So I'm leaving soon," the deep voice that came from Joey chilled her. It just wasn't the same…

"I know," Tea tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. A nervous habit.

"Before I go, I feel like maybe," he hesitated looking around at everyone else working hard. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Maybe you wouldn't mind… having dinner with me?"

"Dinner?"

"Formally, like…a date. That was planned," he laughed. Tea turned a bright red. Yami was asking her out! The joy that filled her was replaced with a deep indifference. Damn that stupid spirit inside her. The blush faded and she found she had to force her lips into a smile.

"That sounds wonderful; when?"

"I was thinking tonight actually," he looked fully into her eyes at that and Tea felt even with the indifference she blushed.

"Okay, well, I'll be here all day so whenever you are ready," she noticed how his eyes lit up and he stood nodding at her. As he moved to help the others open boxes of dishes she got up to move to the room she would have. Ryou had sacrificed the master bedroom for her and she was thankful. That or Bakura bullied it out of him. Her bed was against the wall between two windows and her desk was pushed up next to her closet door. Her closet was smaller than Ryou's, much to her dismay, and crammed full. Maybe she could make more room by burning all her old school clothes. Opening the closet door she tried to visualize what to wear tonight.

"He asked you out huh?" Tea spun around to see Ryou standing in her doorway slouched against the doorframe. She nodded with a smile. "Excited?"

"I'm not too sure. He changed my emotion on me quickly."

"Are you sure he changed it or manipulated it?" Tea blinked slowly.

_He always liked to make things complicated. None the less you are going tonight. If I have a chance at that puzzle I will have it. _

She swore under her breath. Partially because of what Ryou said and mainly because of what Bakura said.

"How will I know unless I go tonight?" She smiled at Ryou. He smiled back but it lacked the flair he usually had.

_He likes you you know. Has for a while. It's part of the reason I held back on you, it kept him in line. _

Suddenly she felt bad for going with Yami. Stepping forward she hugged Ryou close and said a thank you. He hesitated before lifting his arms up to hug her back. "I will do whatever I can for you Tea."

**

* * *

**

**I wrote this chaper five times and I am still a bit unhappy! D: So…review! Do you like where I am going with this? Well...even if you don't I will still write what I am planning. :D**

**Melimea**


	5. Chapter Five

**Your reviews really make me feel better about this story! Hugo, hope you don't me shortening your name, I have to say your review had a big impact on me. After reading your review I sat for a while staring at this chapter and re-evaluated a few things. You did point some very good things and I had to remind myself what my goal for this story is. I am trying to make Tea come across as a stronger character, while hanging onto the one thing that drew me to her to begin with: her belief in the good in everyone. As for the princess thing, I didn't mean for it to imply that the two had been 'involved' in the past. Simply that he loved a princess; and there were many princess' of the past. Though I am sure many readers interpret it that way. Sigh. You are right though, this story needs more action. And these next few chapters, I wrote them before getting your review, should have a little bit more, especially chapter six. It excites me to see you all respond so strongly to what I am working on here! **

**Originally I had eight chapters planned out but after a few of them I started adding and taking away and now I am up to eleven! Sigh. I am horrible about keeping a schedule but I have the main points I want to hit written down. I hope you all love this story as much as I love writing it! Now then; prepare for awkward dates, pain, answers to questions you all have asked, complications and implications and of course your favorite evil spirit of the ring and the girl who believes in the good in everyone. **

**The real villain is about to be revealed. **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Tea had gotten halfway through her boxes by the time that everyone left. Tristan had to go to work, Yugi had to tutor some rich kid that wanted one on one time, Joey/Yami needed to get ready for tonight and Ryou had to run to his job to get his paycheck.

So Tea was alone in her new apartment for the first time. She loved it. When you walked inside you looked straight at the stairs going upstairs. To the slight right you entered the living room, with nice furniture in her opinion, then the kitchen and a downstairs bathroom. Upstairs you took a right and a banister kept you from falling to your doom. Her room was left of the stairs and if you kept down the hall you hit the main bathroom and further down was Ryou's room. The walls were an off white, though the living room had one wall that was a dark red. She loved it, and apparently Bakura approved since Ryou said he picked it out. Walking to the bathroom she pulled out the shower curtain Ryou had picked out and started putting the hooks on it. Would she get to enjoy days like this? When she could just be lazy? Or would Bakura…

_Stop all this thinking. I am giving you the time now to do what you want._

"Because you know that tonight I'll be dining with your arch rival." She replied deadpan.

_You seem to not realize the liberties I give you that I never gave Ryou._

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," When he didn't respond she continued, "Why did Ryou like me?"

_I don't bother understanding these feelings you both have. I just change them or let them be. _

"Why Bakura? Why can't I feel joy? Or happiness? Anything pleasant you change!"

_You know the answer you just don't THINK._

Frowning and biting her lip she tilted her head to the right to think. Why didn't he like to feel them? Maybe it was because he felt them so little…no if that was the case he should _embrace _them. So maybe… Sighing she gave up. Her head hurt and she didn't want to be in a bad mood tonight on her date. Thinking about the date… Did she really want this? Sure she could honestly say she loved Yami, but was it a love that would evolve or stay the same. Standing she put the hooks over the shower rod and stepped back. The shower curtain had the pyramids on the bottom and a small line of camels in the top. Egypitan. How appropriate.

"Bakura?"

_What._ He obviously was annoyed with her.

"Are you going to interfere tonight?"

_Depends. _

"On what?"

_It just depends. _

Sighing Tea turned and walked back into her room. Going through her closet one last time she settled on a long black skirt that stopped about her ankle and had a slit going up to mid thigh on both sides. Her top was a deep golden silk blouse. Bakura approved when he didn't object. Pulling out some old gladiator style sandals she wondered how much make-up to wear and if she should bring a jacket. Did she need to put her hair up or just leave it down? Oh wait he had cut it. What about jewelry?

_Oh great RA shut up! Why do women care so much about their looks? Why does it matter how you look, he has already asked you out doesn't that mean you ALREADY look good? RA! There is nothing wrong with you; you look fine just like this. _

There was a long pause.

"You think I look good?"

**

* * *

**

Yami arived at her house just as Ryou's walked by. Ryou had stopped in his tracks, a look of discomfort crossing his features, and then he smiled reassuringly at her. She felt her heart ache for him. She knew that feeling all too well. As he turned to leave Yami awkwardly took her arm and walked them in the opposite direction. Stuffing her keys in her purse Tea turned her head to see Ryou continue walking the other way. Why didn't he just go home?

"You look very nice," Yami told her. She smiled up at him, and told him the same. He wore a deep purple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that was tucked in. Somehow, even though it was Joey's body, he looked just like his old self. "So I was thinking of going to this restaurant at the square in town; it's called Place to Place." Tea nodded. She knew the place. They were one of the few restaurants she had ever heard of that had a menu from almost every country. So no matter what they would both enjoy it. "Good, Yugi told me you may like it. Our reservation is for eight-thirty and," he looked at his watch, "Its seven now," he pulled out his phone to check something before stuffing it back in his pocket. "Would you like to go to the park? It's on the way."

"That sounds nice," she replied. God, she didn't know how to act! If she acted to friendly maybe he would interpret it wrong, but if she was too flirty he could see her as to easy. Sighing mentally she tried to dissect it. Did she _want_ to be more then friends? Was there a point? _**Bakura?**_

_What?_

_**What should I do?**_

_Seriously! You are asking me NOW? You get the information from him about what he is doing in Egypt! If you don't I will!_

Looking up at Yami she felt horrible to betray him like that. Was it really betrayal? She felt like yes it was. The two took their time walking, his arm resting around her waist and her body tensing every time his hand moved.

_By the way, that should be a sign right there. You tense when he touches you._

_**Maybe I tense because I like it but don't want to let on!**_

_It's your body; you should know what these mean. If I am the one who is telling you what you are feeling…_

He was right.

"Tea I have to be honest about something, well not honest so much as curious."

She looked up. "Oh?"

"You see when I took over Joey's body I got a hold of some memories of his and I saw a few things and…"

_**Oh god…**_

She could hear Bakura laughing in the background. "Oh you did huh? And what did you want to ask?"

"Why did you sleep with him?" Tea forced a laugh.

"Well, why did _he_ sleep with _me?_"

Yami was silent for a long time, enough time for them to walk under the arch of the park and past a vender who was selling hot dogs and nearly pushed one in Tea's face.

"He felt that losing his virginity to you would mean more then with someone like Mai." Yami had a crease in his brow. That's when it hit her. He asked her out not because of his feelings for her, but because of something unresolved with Joey! Did those emotions carry over to Yami? Did he not force separation like Bakura did?

_He wouldn't. It's a form of 'mental abuse'. I consider it to simply keep you focused. _

Swallowing she stopped in front of a bench and motioned that they should sit down. She watched as an older couple made their way down the sidewalk; the old man resting his hand on the older woman's side and talking quietly. The elderly woman nodded and smiled at the man while adding her own comments here and there. After Yami sat and rested one hand over her shoulder Tea decided to talk.

"I did it because I do care about Joey, in a sisterly way, and I felt that I would rather it be him, at that moment, then someone else to. Do you recall the night it happened?" When Yami nodded she continued. "I would have rather done it with someone else, trust me, but at the time I think both of us had feelings that were…forced? The situation," she waited for him to go through the memories. "He saved me from a group of guys at the club. I like to dance Yami, it's my passion, but it attracts attention sometimes and it isn't always good. I had gone with Joey and Tristan that night and as I left these guys followed me. When one pushed me against a car and felt me up Joey, who thankfully left his keys in my purse and had to retrieve them, showed up. I was just…so scared and thankful and he was a bit drunk and I guess when I went to kiss his cheek we both just…kept going."

She watched Yami take it in. "You are an interesting girl Tea. You remind me of someone, though who it is I can't recall… Is that odd?"

She smiled weakly. Just as she assumed all along. "Not at all." She stood when a cloud covered the darkening sky. When she looked up she realized it was many rain clouds. "It looks like it may rain, wanna head for shelter?"

He took her hand in his and pulled her away without a response. She felt a little fear when he kept walking deeper into the park without saying something. The sidewalk disappeared behind them along with any witnesses. Tugging on her hand she tried to get his attention, to get a response. "Yami," she asked. Pleaded.

_**Bakura? What's going on?**_

He didn't reply and she cursed her luck. The two came to a group of trees and she felt him weave in and out of them. Eventually when all she could see was trees he turned and slammed her into the base of a tree. She let out a yelp and he looked sorry. "I am sorry Tea. I just…ever since I was with Yugi I have had this strange feeling around you. Like I knew you, like I loved you." He leaned in his forehead resting on hers. "Would you be angry if I," he stopped and his eyes lowered to her lips. She felt her tongue poke out to like her lips and he sucked in a breath. "Would you?"

Would she? Those two words ran through her mind over and over again.

"I have a better question Yami," she whispered looking up at him. He pulled back slowly, leaving just enough room for her to talk. "Would you be angry if those feelings were wrong?" His eyes widened and he pulled back a little more, the hands resting on her shoulders being the only physical contact they had. "Would you feel bad if it turned out that it wasn't _you _who felt it? Are you replacing _me _with someone else?" Right as he pulled back her hands shot out and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer so they were right back where they started. Her lips brushed his when she spoke next: "I just want you to figure it out Yami. I refuse to be a replacement. I can only be me, not someone else."

He seemed to consider it for a long while before he pushed her back against the tree and slowly brushed her lips with his own. A shiver ran up her spine; it had been so long since she felt a man's touch, a man's kiss. Leaning back further until the tree was solid against her back she let go of his shirt and resting her arms around his neck. He let out a small noise and tilted his head to the side more, deepening the kiss. His hands moved to her hips toying with the end of her shirt. If it had been a long time for her how long had it been for him? Moaning when he bit her lower lip Tea opened her mouth for his tongue to evade.

Somehow though Bakura came to mind and she gasped. Even when she was doing something like this _he had to get involved!_ The bastard had to ruin this for her!

_I did nothing. You thought of me._

Gasping when Yami's lips closed around her neck and kissed a trail down she found her hands burring in his hair. Every nip he made caused a gasp or a moan and she felt his hands push under her shirt and skim across her middle.

_You ARE the pharaoh's slut aren't you? He isn't even thinking of you and you let him do this._

Tea screwed her eyes shut, but knew she couldn't be rid of him like he could do to her. So when she shut her eyes images fluttered through her mind. When Yami's hand tugged at her skirt she opened her eyes again with a snap. Looking down at him she noticed the dark look on his face, but when the name escaped she knew. "Teana."

His eyes widened and he took a step back. His blond hair was sticking up oddly and her clothes were all messed up. As she pushed her shirt into place she tried to remain calm. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground, kicking his boot against a root. "Tea I'm sorry, I don't even know who-,"

"Yami, it's okay. At least I know now, and you do too, or you will someday." Biting her swollen lip she noticed how he watched her. He didn't care for _her_, he saw someone else when he looked at her, he just didn't know who. Turning her mind to something else, mainly the images Bakura had supplied to her, she tried to make sense of it all.

He had shown her images of Yugi looking sad, of Ryou when he saw Yami show up, of Joey every time Mai blew him off, and finally Joey that night so long ago above her in bed. Rubbing her eyes, and being thankful she hadn't worn mascara, she tried to calm down. Was he trying to turn her off; or make her focus? She decided on both. Looking up at Yami she approached him and rubbed his back awkwardly. "We can still have dinner right?"

* * *

The place was packed and Tea was glad they had reservations. When they walked in the line was huge, and a few men looked irritated that their women _had _to eat there. The restaurant was dimly lit, leaving it hard to Tea to make out to much. When her eyes finally focused she noticed how all the waiters wore very nice clothing; white button up shirts tucked into dark pants and ties. Even the women had ties on! Sitting down at the table she couldn't help but notice the centerpiece, which was made of tinfoil, was the sphinx. Maybe Yami had requested it, seeing as how other tables all had other things, or maybe it was fate toying with them again.

Yami smiled fondly at her as they sat, happy that what had happened earlier hadn't ruined her mood. She had decided that all they would ever be was friends. In a messed up I screwed you in a past life kind of way. So after ordering their drinks she decided to do her spying.

"So you're going to Egypt."

He smiled across the table at her. "It's going to be worth our time. Ishizu found Bakura's body and says that mine is somewhere nearby," Tea felt her mind get a sharp tug. He wasn't switching with her but suddenly she felt his excitement. His body had been found?

"Wait, so Bakura's body has been found?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly taking a drink from the waiter, "are you ready to order?"

Truth be told she hadn't looked at the menu yet. "Um," flipping it open she skimmed it and picked the cheapest thing she could find, "I'll take the American cheeseburger and fries." She handed the menu to the older man and waited for Yami. She couldn't think straight and it was because Bakura was curious and angry and many many other emotions.

"I'll take the chicken with rice and steamed broccoli." He handed the waiter his menu and waited for him to leave. "His body was found a good month ago, it was in perfect condition and when I asked Ishizu about it she said it was because it was frozen in time or something like that. We believe that mine is in the same state. Though…."

"What?"

"Well I'm not sure if I want to take mine back."

She felt the world around her slow to a stand still. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if it wasn't for the fact that Bakura is lurking around and evil still exist, I wouldn't even consider it. I want to move on Tea."

"What about…"

"Don't. You have to understand Tea I have been alive for a _very _long time and even though I don't have my memories I know that I would have wanted to pass by now."

"What about finishing your life out? I don't think _I _could ever do that."

"Maybe, it depends. As things are that is what I will have to do. Bakura is still out there you know. I can't let him hurt you," she felt her stomach tighten and a dark laugh echo in her mind.

_He doesn't even see it before his eyes._ _He truly is as foolish as I thought._

Tea was about to make a retort when Yami continued. "Even if what I feel isn't _true,_ you are one of my greatest friends I think I have ever had. You would do anything for us, and I can honestly say we would do the same for you. You just have to let us know that you need help."

Tea felt tears form in her eyes. She did need help and there was no way she could ever say anything. Bakura pulled at her emotions and she felt the tears dry and determination set in. He didn't change it, he made something she was feeling become stronger. She was starting to pick up on these things. "You as well Yami."

It took fifteen minutes for their food to get there, much to Tea's surprise. She expected it to take longer. "So you like American food?" Yami laughed as she added pepper to her burger. "That is an odd combination."

"I always add pepper to whatever I can," she laughed. "My grandfather once told me your stomach doesn't digest pepper so it sits on your stomach and that is why people get fat." She laughed when he looked confused. "It isn't _true _but when you are five you believe anything!" Taking a bite she tried to make sure nothing got on her face, that would be to embarrassing. He cut into his chicken with a sigh.

"One thing I have always loved is chicken," he told her taking a bite. She nodded. She had noticed it long ago when Yugi started eating more chicken. Apparently it had been Yami that whole time. "Anyway, I leave Friday for Egypt."

"We will miss you, Yugi especially."

Yami seemed to still for a moment before resuming to eat his meal. "You and he are close… is he okay?" Yami asked. Tea blushed. She hadn't really talked to Yugi since this whole ordeal started, through no fault of her own, so she didn't know.

"He misses you, that much I know. He is so used to having you around that without you I am sure he feels lonely." She knew that much to be the truth. "Ryou is the same I am sure. I mean even though Bakura was a bastard I am sure that Ryou had _some _sort of bond with him."

"Who could have a bond with a thief?" Yami muttered.

She smiled slowly, but it was out of pity for Bakura.

_You PITY me? _

A sharp pain ran up her spine. "Even a thief deserves some compassion." The pain lessened when she said that but it was still there. "Um, if you will excuse me I need to run to the bathroom for just a moment." Standing she noticed he got up as well, such a gentlemen, and sat as she walked away. She needed somewhere to endure this or talk to him or _something._

Shutting a stall door behind her she bit her lip and leaned against it.

_Compassion? Really. You are too nice for your own good. All I do is hurt you and you stick up for me in front of him; why? I will never be good to you the way you wish, and trust me I know how you wish. _

_**Bakura, this is who I am. I believe there is good in there somewhere.**_ Another jolt of pain went down her spine and she felt herself slid to the nasty floor; though it was an upper-class restaurant so the floor was relatively clean. As a tear escaped she wondered how long until he took over, yet it never came. Looking into the tiling on the floor she noticed the small embellishments along the sides, she noticed how if she got closer she could see herself in them and it made her feel sad. She didn't like this upper class feeling. She wasn't upper class, she was lower middle.

_There is no good left in me._ He finally replied.

She noticed how his voice held a gentle tone to it, though it wasn't because it was directed at her. No, it was because he was thinking about what she said. She hadn't lied when she said she wanted to change him, help him.

_**There is good in even the devil. Even he was once an angel striving for love and adoration.**_

Silence filled her head and slowly the pain faded. Rubbing her face to remove her tears she wondered how long she had been away and if Yami was worried. Standing she waited to see if anything happened. When nothing did she exited the stall, grateful that no one had come in during her 'episode' and checked herself in the mirror.

_You look fine._

She felt a small smile spread on her face. She actually felt like he meant it; in his own I will hurt you until you agree sort of way.

**

* * *

**

Opening her front door slowly, at eleven pm, she tried her best not to disturb Ryou. Bending over the couch's arm she removed her shoes and placed them on the mat by the door. She looked out the window to see Yami walking off, hands in his pockets looking up at the sky. Their talk had lasted well after the restaurant closed at nine and they had gone to the supermarket, just walking around and talking. He was excited about the prospect of finding his body, and after much discussion, he let her know that they planned on making a trap for Bakura when he caught wind of his body being discovered. Apparently they were going to send the find to the news, though not the images. They would simply say that Ishizu found the mummified body of an old tomb raider from around 3000 B.C. and then the area they would keep the body. She felt bad, seeing as how Bakura heard everything they said.

Shaking her head at this whole situation she pulled at her skirt and walked up the stairs. As she was about to open her door she couldn't help but see Ryou's door was slightly open and the light was on. Should she say something? Resting her head on her door she was about to just open her door and go to bed when he said something. "Tea?" Turning slowly she walked across the hall and pushed open his door. He sat in a dark t-shirt and gray pajama bottoms looking at something on his computer while sitting on his bed. His hair was pulled back, in a hair tie she assumed, and he looked exhausted. "How was your date?"

She bit her lip. "Informative."

"Ah, so he forced you to go?"

"No, not that. I just learned a lot from it." Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. "How did you tell when he was manipulating emotions or forcing them?"

Ryou tilted his head to the side in thought. "Well, I just knew after a while." He gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Tea; I'm not as much help as you need." She shook her head and waved a hand at him.

"You're more help then you think. The very fact that I can talk to you is help enough."

_You're welcome._

She snorted. Ryou just laughed. "You know, I know it sounds crazy and all, but I sorta miss him. Not _him _so much as having someone always there. It was hard when my dad left. And even though Bakura was horrible to me, he was there. Though he hurt me and abused me, does that make me a masochist?" The two laughed.

"I sort of understand. Without the experience part, but I think I would be the same way. I miss having private thoughts though." She sat at the edge of his bed and pulled one leg up to rest her head on. She made sure to arrange her skirt appropriately. "Yami sees someone else when he looks at me," she told him after a few moments of silence. When he looked confused she elaborated. "I think it was someone from his past life, he even said her name. Teana." She rubbed her forehead a headache forming. "It makes sense anyway. I thought it was because Yugi had a crush on me then my history with Joey-"

"You have history with Joey?"

"It was one night," she held up a finger. "It was…impulsive and dumb. But back to Yami."

"Oh, sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"But Yami said they found Bakura's body and think his is nearby. They made a trap for him too." Ryou nodded. "Obviously Bakura knows because of me but I want to know what they will do to him."

Ryou arched an eyebrow and turned to his computer typing something in. "I think we should make a trip to Egypt after them," he told her. "That is, if you want to help _him_."

"Do you think getting his body back will help though? Wouldn't that make it harder to get the puzzle-," she stopped. "Oh god I'm trying to _help _him!" Tea lowered her head on her knee.

"It isn't that Tea and you know it." Tea tilted her head to the side looking at him. Lifting her head after a moment she considered what he said. "You are trying to do what I couldn't and I think you have a better chance." He heard a gasp and looked up. His smile faded and a scowl appeared. "You know we are _helping _you and you still do that?" Rolling his eyes he kept typing. "Bakura you need to learn to let her be."

"She is getting to emotional and her thoughts are annoying. I would rather talk with you and lock her away." Pulling at her shirt he mumbled to himself. "How in the hell does she live with breast?" Ryou laughed to himself and just smirked when Bakura shot him a look.

"You like that about her though."

"Well duh, every man likes-,"

"No! I mean that she is so emotional. And it is directed towards you. It is something you never got when you controlled me. She cares about your soul Bakura. 'Ra' knows why." He chuckled and returned to his computer. Bakura muttered a few choice words before moving to see what the young man was typing. "I'm writing to my father about an early visit with a friend of mine, Tea, and would like to see the new find, your body."

Bakura sat back and pondered about that. "I think she is right though. If I stay here I can steal the items easier, but with my body…I would have my body back."

"Is it so much about the items anymore Bakura? Or is it just beating Yami?" Ryou asked. He was pushing it he knew and the hand that grabbed his neck and pushed him into the headboard confirmed it.

"Don't act like you know me." Bakura hissed before squeezing tighter. "Your job is to still accommodate me." Pushing his head back he took pride in the bang Ryou's head made against the headboard.

"Don't act like you don't need us Bakura," Ryou whispered as he rubbed his throat.

"You have grown some balls since I left you." Bakura replied standing and tugging on her skirt. "Ra! This is ridiculous!" He slid it down her legs and Ryou felt himself flush scarlet. Bakura laughed at the youth as he sat back on the bed. "She knows you like her. I told her about it." Ryou shot him a glare but blushed again when Bakura removed her shirt. This was getting awkward fast. "Don't worry I won't _rape _you. That would be disgusting. You aren't allowed to touch her either while I am being hosted here." Ryou just snorted and finished his email.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Bakura just glared. "Ok than," and with that he hit send.

**

* * *

**

Tea sat in the soul room glaring at the darkness. That bastard. She was showing compassion and concern for him and _this _was her thanks? "You're welcome!" She screamed into the darkness. She wished she could see what he was doing now. Though…then again. This was her time to herself. And she had said she missed that.

Could he have done this for her? There was no way; he was a self-centered egomaniac that only thought of himself. Who knew, she could get control back and it would be a month later. She felt anger rise up, would she be allowed to say goodbye to Yami and Joey? He did it because he couldn't stand her talking the way she did.

Going back to what she had been saying she wondered. Why did she care about his well being? Yes it was in her nature to care for everyone; but _him_? Sighing she moved to the chest that held the 'book of darkness' she had found and decided to write. She summoned a pen, having practiced a long time the last time she was down here, and started to write.

_Why is it that some people won't accept the help of others? There are so many people and things in the world that turn us away, shouldn't you accept someone who is only trying to save you? Not everyone wants to hurt you. Not everyone wants to take you down. Bakura, you have shown some compassion to me simply by letting me take control sometimes and do things my way. We both know you are nicer to me then you were to Ryou. Why is that? It isn't because I am a girl, and it isn't because you care for me. No, I think it is deeper. I think that, unlike with Yami, it isn't because I make you think of someone but because you wish you had known someone like me. I want to help you Bakura. Not to steal and not to harm others. I want to help YOU. _

She underlined you a few times and sighed. It was the end of the page and she had no more room. Right when she was about to close it a new page materialized. Blinking a few times she decided to continue her rant.

_Why do you hold such resentment and hatred. If you can't remember your past then why do you still act on it? We know Yami was a pharaoh and you were a thief. But he doesn't act like he is anymore; why should you? You can't remember why you hate him but all you know is that you do. Is that fair? Oh right, look who I'm talking to. You don't do fair. Bakura you need to let us help you without getting upset and without-_

Tea stopped. Why was she helping him? He would never be grateful and he wasn't her friend. He just…was.

She could always say it was her nature to help others but maybe there was something else? Maybe she saw a man who wanted to be helped. Sighing she leaned back in the chair and twirled the pen around between her fingers. The skirt she was wearing was starting to get annoying and she wondered how long it would take for him to let her take over. Sighing she leaned back into her original position and decided to work her 'magic'. After placing the book back, and wondering when he would ever see it, she sat down on the edge of the table and concentrated. She wanted to see what was going on. She wanted to hear. Biting her lip she could hear faint whispering, meaning that she had a small link with them.

"Don't act like you know me," she heard Bakura say. Everything else was hard to make out. Ryou must have been talking to him the way she had wanted to. Ryou really was helping her in ways she didn't know. Sighing she wished she could be what he wanted. Bakura would never allow it though. And honestly she didn't know Ryou well enough to say she could have feelings for him. He was nice, he went out of his way for her, but what did he like? Who was he? Sighing again she gave up trying to make a connection. What was the point?

Closing her eyes she leaned back on the table and looked up. Darkness. All around her was darkness. It scared her. Though why should it? This was inside her.

This was inside her? Sitting up and looking around she tried to comprehend this. No, surely not. She was nice and pleasant, sunshine and flowers. She loved everyone and everything. So surely this darkness was purely Bakura.

"Darkness is in everyone." She jumped from the table and spun around. "Silly Tea." A lone figure emerged, and all she saw was a shadow. A dark smile spread on its features, white teeth flashing. "Everyone has a dark side, secrets, even you. To think you are exempt is just…idiotic; selfish." The figure approached, its dark limbs reaching out for her. When she backed away the mouth opened and a red tongue flashed as it laughed. "Don't you realize?" The voice took on a feminine tone for a moment but it mostly sounded like a scratched record. "I'm you," it touched her face turning it this way and that. Tea's eyes widened when deep blue eyes appeared on its face. A single tear rolled down its eye. "I am what you never show. Every time you hate, every time you hurt." Its hand gained a gray color now, forming completely. The gray spread along all its body, revealing a very real and naked Tea. She blushed and looked in its eyes. "Every time you feel ashamed of yourself, every time you feel greed." The dark Tea pulled back and spread out its arms. "I consume your soul Tea. Yes you love and think the best but everyone has those dark thoughts."

"So you are me?" She whispered. The dark Tea nodded. "Have you always been here?"

It barked out a laugh, her voice becoming stronger and more distinguished in the monsters throat. "Always. I just never see the light of day. You never show these feelings."

"What would happen if I did?"

That dark smile spread on her features and she felt like she was looking at Marik for the first time. The first time that chill had gone down her back and she thought 'this man could kill us all and not think twice'. "Everyone would see the real you." And with that the dark figure disappeared into the darkness. Tea stood there breathing heavily. As she approached the table she felt a whirlwind around her as nausea hit. Closing her eyes she let out a shrill scream. When something solid touched her she pulled back in a panic only to see Ryou; sitting on his bed looking worried. "R-ryou?" She whimpered out. He looked so worried, so sad. Maybe he did know. Maybe he knew what Tea was going through; he knew about the darkness inside.

She slept in his room that night.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't until Tea was at the airport with Yugi and Joey that she considered what she saw. Five days after the incident. She had just felt like she was in a haze those five days. Bakura knew what she saw and though she expected him to torment her he didn't. That was her ultimate surprise. She was horrified of going back to that room now. She felt herself comply too almost anything he told her to do because of it. And she felt absolutely horrible because of it.

_Everyone has a dark side Princess. Even you._ He had told her when she finally slept in her own bed after three nights.

A tear escaped as Joey hugged her holding on a moment too long. He may think the tear meant many things but only she knew what it meant. "I promise to call okay? Don't cry T! I never know what to do when girls cry. Yami will call too… I promise." She just nodded and stood with Yugi as they watched them board the plane to fly away. Both crying for completely different reasons.

The bus ride home was slow and neither really talked, both wrapped up in their own worlds. She knew that she should talk to Yugi, reassure them that things would be okay. But what if they weren't? She couldn't promise something like that. Biting her lip when they got dropped off at Kaiba Corp Tea knew she had to work and Yugi hugged her goodbye. "Yugi," she called after him right as he turned. "We can only move forward." She told him. No lies. No fake joy. Just honesty. He nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek.

It was at that moment that she understood.

It wasn't purely because Yami had been with him for so long. No. There was something so much deeper than that.

Walking through the sliding doors she noticed the other instructor already with their class. Mitch had been hired shortly after Tea, and honestly she had learned a lot from him; according to Bakura. He waved at her and she waved back.

_He's gay._ Bakura informed her. She just shrugged. She wasn't interested anyway. _You never show interest. Are you really a lesbian? _He mocked her. When she didn't reply she heard him snarl. _You are no fun anymore. _

_**How would you feel Bakura?**_

_I let my darkness out Princess. You see the real me. I don't hold back what I feel. _

_**You do. You let the darkness out but you keep the light in.**_

When he didn't reply she sighed. He didn't hurt her anymore. Maybe he was listening now. When a small tug on her spine occurred she reconsidered that thought.

Walking into the changing room she pulled on her leotard and shoes as swiftly as possible. She had told Mitch she would be late and to start without her, but she felt bad. It was her fourth day of genuinely working here and she had to say she loved it. Running out she warmed up with the younger class down the hall before rushing over to Mitch. They taught the advanced class so she knew she would get a workout. As they all took their places Mitch started his daily speech about the importance of warming up, and Tea smiled when she noticed some of the students roll their eyes. She had to say she had chosen wisely. The class was a good one, each person committed and with their own unique style. It was just getting them to work together that was hard.

As the first row began their parts Tea had to remind herself that they had a show coming up and she needed to practice too. Kaiba had informed her, or rather Bakura, that they would have a show to announce their existence at the end of the month, so Tea and Mitch felt the pressure. The class was still fresh and constantly fighting for the spotlight. Tea ended most nights frustrated and was so close to letting that dark side out to yell at one of the older girls.

So today when someone walked in she felt that anger bubble because they were late. The girl stood tall, her blond hair trailing down to her hips, with a dark red leotard. Her duffle bag was slung over her shoulder and sunglasses on inside; it just pissed Tea off. Not only that but the girl made it a point to land on Tea's toes, to step at the wrong times and cut her off, and to just have that face that screamed 'BITCH'. Mitch noticed after a while and just laughed it off as 'girls rivalry' but Tea knew it was something else.

Her name was May. And when Tea thought of May she thought of rain and gloomy days. Just like this girl. When they were in the changing room later Tea couldn't help but hear her gossip with the other girls.

"Our instructor isn't really that good is she?" May asked one of the other girls as she applied makeup in one of the large mirrors. The other girl colored, if it was anger or awkwardness Tea couldn't tell. "I mean she misses her turns and steps, she doesn't apologize when she hits you and she just looks so ugly. Why Seto ever pick her to teach us is beyond me." That was when Tea understood. She was after Kaiba! She even had the nerve to address him by his first name. So she thought little of Tea because Kaiba hired her and actually valued her opinion!

"Bitch." She muttered to herself.

Waiting for the younger girl to walk away Tea stormed over to the girl, dumping her duffle bag on her toe 'accidently' and addressed her. "Mage right?" May turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"May." She turned back to the mirror to address her hair after kicking Tea's bag off her foot.

"Right. May. So tell me May; how did you get in this class? I don't remember your audition." She made it a point to check with Bakura first; who was having a field day with the fact that she was about to rip this girl a new one.

"Oh that's because I had a private one with Mitch and Seto."

Tea's eyebrow shot up. Ah, so she was a slut? Well…Mitch was gay so… "Really now? Well they never told me you would be joining us. Are you sure you are in the right bracket? I mean you may do better in one of our intermediate classes." Tea smirked when the girl's eye twitched and her eyeliner missed. Slamming the eyeliner on the table the girl turned to her with a glare.

"Wouldn't you do better in one? I mean you are so horrible I just don't see why Seto thought you would be so good. He should have asked me first but I wasn't available so he went straight to the second best I suppose."

"If you were better than me he would still have offered you a job as another instructor for a different class."

"Tea," she hesitated, "Garne right?" She was trying to pull what Tea had. It was working.

"Gardner."

"Right. Gardner." Turning back to the mirror she continued with her makeup. "Why don't you just back off? This job is mine and I will have it no matter what."

"What the hell is your problem!" Tea's hand slammed on the table and she noticed the girl jump. Letting out her dark side felt good. "I have done nothing to you other then have the job you want. You know what, if you were better than me Kaiba would _replace _me because that is the kind of person he is! But obviously you aren't because I still have my job and you are just a _student._ Now then. You need to practice more and try to work better with others or I will make it a point to _personally _remove you from this class." With that she picked up her bag and began to storm off. Until she heard May speak.

"What an ugly bitch." Standing still she knew the girl was watching her, waiting to see her back down and run.

_Well Princess. What's it gonna be? _

Feeling a vain in her head throb she sat down her duffle bag slowly. Pushing up her sweaters sleeves she turned and slowly walked to the other girl looking down at her shoes. Tapping her on the shoulder Tea counted to ten and just as the girl turned fully to her she swung her fist at her.

Needless to say May's nose was broken and her makeup was ruined.

**

* * *

**

**So I am trying to do some character growth and stuff! Did I do okay? This was a long chapter! I am so proud of myself! I'm trying to work on my characters relationships too. I know you all want some romance to happen first but that is why I love this story so far! I am taking my time and giving it a chance to develop slowly. **

**Looking back this is what I wanted my original story to be like, but I didn't have the maturity or patience to do it. Good thing I am working on it again now that I'm in my twenties and not just turning sixteen. Sigh. Lol as always reviews are loved. **

**Melimea**


	6. Chapter Six

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry it took so long to update! I've been going back and forth over this chapter for a week now and I think that I did a swell job. lol. Swell. Anyway! There is some more development and crap in here, and I think some of you will be angry and some of you will just be happy to read more, yay you!, but all together I hope I keep you captivated and interested! Seriously though, if you want to give me input do it because I do try to read it and incorporate it into my work. Though, honestly, in the end I am going to do what I want to do, lol. But I love to hear what you all think! If anything it gives me ideas for other stories...that I am not working on right now...I'm devoting all attention to this story! Lies... I apologize. D:**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba sat Tea down in his office with a serious look plastered to his face. Honestly Tea realized that it had felt good to hit May, if felt really amazing actually, like years worth of anger finally unleashing good. Though as it was happening and she saw the girl stumble back she knew it was a mistake. Tea didn't hit people. Tea didn't hit people without a lot of thought put into it. Tea decided to blame Bakura, he had simply planted the emotion! But she couldn't get around the main point; she hit a student and that student had gone straight to her boss. Maybe she would get Tea's job after all. Sighing as Kaiba simply stared at her over his clasped hands Tea wondered if she should say something. Just as she was about to open her mouth he spoke for her.

"So you hit Ms. May." He noticed how she colored. "I have to admit I never expected you to do this, let alone ever think of it." He chuckled when Tea looked in her lap. Her head shot up in confusion when he laughed louder after a moment. "It's refreshing actually. This past month you have surprised me. From being strict about who gets in to punching a stuck up bitch. I don't think you have ever done something like this since…ever." Tea felt herself relax. "Now, I know that if _you _did this then the girl obviously deserved it. The only reason she got in was because her father is one of my partners and honestly the man would be peeved if she didn't get in somewhere. She is horrible and has an attitude to match. I was hoping that putting her in your class would actually teach her something and I think it did, but it wasn't about dancing. I'm putting her in a different class, but it will be more her level. You will have to be suspended for a week, but I plan on paying you as if you were working. Consider it compensation for whatever she said to make you, little miss sunshine, punch someone."

He had dismissed her after he got a phone call and Tea collected her duffle bag and returned to the studio. Mitch was standing outside, his phone out and a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. "Tea!" He pronounced her name so strangely. It emphasized the 'a' like 'ja' and she found it a tad bit annoying. Taking the cigarette he offered her she once again reminded herself she needed to quit as she lit it. "I must say I approve. That May is such a bitch. Many of the other girls find her just, irritating. I am proud of you!" Touching her elbow when he talked, he was just like her in that sense. Well, that's what Bakura told her. "So what did the boss say?" He looked a little sad after that. "Please say I won't need to work with someone else."

"You will," she smiled as he deflated, "but only for a week. He is suspending me for a week. I don't think Mr. Kaiba really wanted to but it is in the handbook that I can't 'physical harm' a student." Holding her cigarette loosely in her right hand she wondered why he was waiting. "Are you taking the bus today?" When he blushed she scrunched up her eyebrows. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am meeting someone here." Her eyes brightened. "Don't say anything! I don't want to make it a big deal. We used to go to school together when I was younger and he just…rocked my world." He pushed at his short black hair and Tea had to marvel. He had potential of being gorgeous.

_Ah, there we go. Some interest!_

Rolling her eyes Mitch thought she had directed it towards him. Laughing he ruffled her hair and she swatted at his hands. "Here," he pulled out his cell phone again. "Give me your number; we can chat while you are away!" She gave him her number and waved goodbye after putting her cigarette in the trash. She felt like walking today, it was windy enough to remind her that fall was on its way but hot enough to remind her that summer was still going.

_Does it count as interest if he is gay? Why do men do that? _

"Why do women?" she asked in return.

_Cause it's fucking hot._

She blushed at the image he sent her of her one, and hopefully only, lesbian experience. "Why did you have to do that Bakura?"

_To show you how hot it was._

"No I mean the sex in general."

_Well she showed up at the wrong time at the right place and in order to make her shut up I found her weakness and used it against her. _

"What?"

_Nothing. You can cross that off that strange mental list you have. Bucket list or something. You have slept with a woman. _

Tea colored at the images he sent her and she wondered how her body had bent that way. That stupid list. She had made it in high school after taking a class on human relations and realized that many Americans did this. So she did and found that there were many things she wanted to do before she died.

_Eat ice cream with your daughter in winter. Specific and odd. _

"My mom and I always did it when I was young. It was one of the only ways we bonded," she smiled a silly smile. Shifting her duffle bag higher on her shoulder she tried to remind herself to call her mom later that night. The two had talked every other night since she moved out and she hopped to keep it that way.

When she passed a homeless man on her way she stopped to dig out a few dollars and rushed off afterwards. Bakura chided her for doing it but she shrugged.

_I always hated them. Filthy things. _

_**They are humans too. **_She shot back as she came to a group of people. They all stood at the cross walk and she couldn't help but notice a young man her age with a beautiful face. When he turned her way she blushed and looked away. It had to be the one day she wore an ugly sweater and her lazy jeans that were two sizes too big. It was hot too! Why was she wearing a sweater? Suddenly she felt self conscious and made it a point to cover her face from view with her hair. When they all started walking she noticed how he stayed at the same pace as her, even turned where she did. Finally she moved her hair so she could see him from the corner of her eye and she felt her breath catch. He was beautiful. From his black hair that went down to his shoulder, to his full lips and high cheekbones. She tried to not get caught staring but failed. He smiled at her and stopped sticking out his hand.

"Hello. I keep noticing you notice me noticing you and I thought I should introduce myself before you think I'm a stalker. My name is Shinji." She blushed. Traditional name.

"I'm Tea." She shook his hand and felt Bakura start muttering in her mind.

_This is boring. _

"Have we met before? You look mildly familiar."

"Did you go to Domino high?" She asked as the two settled to the side of the sidewalk so others could walk by.

"I did, graduated a year ago."

"Well, I graduated this year, maybe we had a class together or something."

He tilted his head, and she noticed how his hair shifted perfectly. Gods he was gorgeous. "Did you have advanced Japanese history with Mr. Yoshiro?"

"I did!"

"I think I sat behind you for a year." He moved behind her to look at the back of her head, and other things that she didn't notice him look at, and reappeared. "Yup. We had class together." She blushed at the big smile he shot her. "Well, how are you doing? I see you work at the Kaiba studio."

"I'm sorry?" How did he know that?

"Your work ID is sticking out of your duffle bag." He pointed to the laminated photo and she blushed. Bakura had taken that photo and she looked _demented_. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks, um, what do you do?"

"Well I work at one of Kaiba's only rivals; Tokomak Corp." She rummaged through her brain for that name and came up with nothing. He laughed. "It's okay. We are basically being bought out by him now anyway." He started to walk motioning that she should walk with him. "So, if you don't mind me asking, are you single?"

"As a slice of cheese." She inwardly cringed at her horrible joke. He had the good grace to laugh. And what a nice laugh it was.

_Princess I have a bad feeling about this guy…_

Tea ignored him, thinking it was only saying it because he didn't like the feelings she was feeling. It wasn't every day that someone hit on her, let alone laughed at her stupid jokes. "That's good to hear, well not good to hear but good for me to hear." He colored a little and scratched at his head. "Could I bother you for a number?" She smiled and stopped again digging her phone out of her bag. He pulled out his phone and she gave him her number in return for his. As they parted ways she smiled brightly.

_You are too trusting. _

"We had a class together." She didn't mind that people sent her a look as she talked to herself.

_Yoshiro is a popular name. _

"But the class? What are the odds that he knew the class and the name?" She turned the corner. She had to backtrack a block to get to the right direction.

_Tea…_

She paused. He used her name. Interesting. "Look Bakura I know you are worried but I can take care of myself." He was quiet and she smiled. Awesome, she now knew a way to shut him up.

**

* * *

**

Ryou had acted the same as Bakura when she told him about it. "At least get to know him well enough before you go out alone with him Tea." He told her as he put on his jacket. "And if you go out tonight don't forget an umbrella." He had rushed out, late, just as a drizzle started. Tea had settled into her bedroom with a bowl of popcorn and a book; planning on reading. But like most things in her life since Bakura came around that isn't what happened. Just as she was reclining she noticed a few boxes she hadn't unpacked yet. Sighing and putting her book and popcorn on her bed she walked over to them. Somehow she had missed them. One was labeled 'random' and other 'bakura'. When she asked him about it she assumed he was doing something else, only the gods knew what there was to do in that cursed room, so she assumed she could go through it. The random box was just that; random stuff. An incense burner, some candles, two handkerchiefs her father never had used, and random figurines of dancers her mother had gotten for her as a child.

It was when she opened Bakura's box that she felt like maybe that lesbian night had more to it. Inside was a large black case, well not large but it had taken up the whole box. When she pulled it out she felt that it was incredible heavy. Putting it next to her knee she checked to see if anything else was in the box. Would he label something as his own if he didn't expect her to open it? Sliding the zipper along the top her eyes grew with each inch she revealed.

Money.

Lots and lots and _lots _of money. How did he have so much? Where had he gotten so much? Why hadn't she been informed of its existence? Taking some out she thumbed through it.

_I see you finally found it. _

"This is what you meant about the wrong place at the wrong time?" She gasped out. It still didn't make sense.

_She saw me leave with it after hours and she started to ask questions. So after I found out she was qay I just hit on her and eased her mind off of it. It was that or I kill her. And I would choose sex any day over murder. I take that back. There are a few I would gladly kill over sex. _

She swallowed. So…if the police ever found any evidence it was on her head.

_I am a VERY good thief princess. You shouldn't worry about that. _

Tea nodded dumbly. Pushing the bag away from her Tea couldn't help but wonder; "why do you need so much money Bakura?"

_Who said I NEEDED it. I just didn't want to get rusty. Plus you are a princess. Don't you want a rich lifestyle? _He laughed harshly but she just trembled.

"You didn't get this for me and we both know it." She hissed. Zipping up the bag she stuffed it back in the box.

_How else do you think you got this place? I had the down payment the boy didn't._

Tea felt her heart beat faster. Oh god. Oh god.

_Stop it. _

She couldn't. It was too much. He had done something bad, very bad.

_Don't make me do this._

What would everyone do if they found out? Surely the police would find out. They would send someone and she would lose her job her friends her freedom all because of some stupid thief-

_I warned you!_

Her back suddenly was covered in a burning pain. She leaned forward her head hitting the carpet as she hissed in pain, clutching at her sides and tugging on her loose tank top. She pulled at it and stood, fighting the pain. When she turned to her mirror she noticed the tattoo was bright red and the images were…moving.

_If you would relax and let things be we wouldn't have to do this so often. _

Tea bit her lip till it bleed and she heard him sigh. Suddenly the pain vanished and she leaned on the chair at her desk to collect herself. Was the only thing he knew; to cause pain?

_It's the only AFFECTIVE way, I have found, to control you. _

"You've tried," she took in a deep breath, "other ways?" She sat in her chair and looked over at the black case.

_Yes. Now, take some money out and keep it in your purse. I have a feeling you are going to need a lot of money to buy those tickets to Egypt. _

Tea sat a moment longer in the chair before getting up and grabbing the money. If she didn't he would. She kept saying that! Yet she knew it was true. Just as she sat back down and nibbled on some popcorn her phone rang. Expecting her mother she answered deadpan. "Hello."

"Tea?" She coughed on her popcorn when she realized who it was. "I'm sorry! Is this a bad time?"

"Shinji? Oh I'm sorry. I just saw a spider is all." She slapped her forehead. Smooth Tea. Still stinging from her recent Bakura abuse she leaned back on her headboard. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab some ice cream in the park," Tea chewed her lip. It was a public place and it was still, turning to her clock, six in the afternoon. "I was thinking in about thirty minutes? Unless you need more time or have other plans."

"Oh no, that sounds good! I should be able to make it. Want to meet at the main entrance under the main arch?" She blushed remembering what happened the last time she was there. That wouldn't happen again though. When he agreed she tossed her phone on the bed and stared at her closet. What to wear.

_This again? _

She heard him laugh but she was still angry about what he had just done to her.

_Its helping you loosen up and accept reality though right?_

She slowly made her way to the closet and rummaged through stuff. If she wore anything open backed she would have to explain the tattoo and she didn't feel much like it. Looking out of her open window she noticed the rain had stopped. Pulling out her favorite boot cut blue jeans she slipped them on over the shorts she had on. Then she pulled out her 'lucky' t-shirt. It was turquoise with a white line through the middle; it sort of reminded her of something Ryou used to wear. Thinking of Ryou; he would be mad if he found out she was doing this.

_What he doesn't know. But I agree. You shouldn't go. That bad feeling of mine usually is right. _

"I refuse to not be able to have fun because of you."

_I could always switch with you and make you stay in this room with that…thing._

Tea stilled. Yes, he could always do that. Swallowing she prayed he actually wouldn't do that. Sliding on her favorite silver bangle she made her way to her door. Having grabbed her purse off her bed she was almost glad Bakura had all that money. She didn't get paid for another week so she was broke, well more like 'broke'. Turning off her light she walked down the stairs and grabbed her running shoes. Slidding them on Tea left her townhouse and locked the door. Taking her time down the street she knew she had a good ten minutes before the meeting point and it only took eight to get there. There were still a few clouds in the sky but the air felt dry. Hopefully she wouldn't run into rain because she had forgotten Ryou's advice about an umbrella and she didn't have her jacket either.

Turning a corner she watched as a few kids ran out for one of their last few days before school started back up and jumped in the remaining puddles, a few parents coming out to scold them. She remembered times like that. When she was younger she had loved to dance in the rain, her mother too. Sighing she remembered what a free spirit her mother used to be. Ever since her dad got a bigger and better job her mother had to keep sacrificing her life and time for him. She wondered if her mom was at the flower shop; maybe she could stop in before close at nine.

Arriving at the park she noticed she was early and leaned against the post. "Bakura?" she whispered.

_What._

"Why do you have a bad feeling?" she looked around to make sure no one could hear her talk to herself.

_Oh you care now? _

"Just, humor me."

_I just get them sometimes and this guy just seems… I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about him._

"How can you have a bad feeling about someone so perfect?" He didn't reply and she leaned her head back on the post just as Shinji walked up from the park. He coughed to get her attention and she tilted her head and smiled. "Shinji," she smiled. He returned it. There was no way he was bad. Maybe Bakura was jealous?

_As if. _

No, he wasn't. She just couldn't figure out why he had a bad feeling about this guy. "Sorry, I was walking around the park because I was early and thought you would be late." He laughed. "You _are _two minutes early."

As the two walked she tried to make small talk and found him to be very easy to talk to. It was refreshing. The two stopped at the ice cream vendor and grabbed their ice cream before continuing deeper into the park. She had chocolate mint and he got strawberry.

"I could never eat that kind," he informed her. "It is two flavors I just don't want to blend. Chocolate is good but mint just reminds me of bad breath." Tea laughed.

"I'm just an interesting one." He laughed in turn.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well, um, I'll be eighteen in a month. I work at Kaiba corp as a dance instructor," she took a bite of her ice cream and watched him cringe. He obviously was one of the many who couldn't do that.

"I heard they opened a new department. My cousin was talking about trying to get in but they say the instructors are harsh in the acceptance process."

"You have to be good to get in."

"She got in, but I don't think she is good." Tea felt something connect in her mind but said nothing. Was he related to May?

"Yeah, well we also accept those with potential to be good. What about you?"

"Well, I'm twenty, I am about to be unemployed," he laughed well naturedly but she knew he was bitter. "My hobbies involve photography and the spy game. I just love learning about all the new technology."

"Spy game?"

"Well, I mean, like the stuff a spy uses?" Tea shook her head. "Its cool stuff." Tea just nodded and looked up. The sky was getting darker again and she could feel the wind pick up. So much for no rain. "Looks like rain huh?" She nodded biting into the cone. He dumped his in a trashcan.

"We can head for cover over there; it doesn't look like it will last to long." He looked to where she pointed before scanning the area. The two saw a bunch of people scurrying around trying to get away and Tea contemplated just calling it a night.

"How about by the boat house over there," he asked steering her that way. The roof _did _offer better protection. He put his hand on the middle of her back and ran along just as a few drops hit their heads. Tea laughed as her cone fell to the ground and they approached the house. No one else seemed to go that way.

_**See Bakura; there is nothing wrong with him.**_ When he didn't reply she took it as him closing the link again.

The two stood panting along the wall of the boat house and Tea was grateful they had made it just as the downpour hit. Leave it to Domino City to have weather like this. She caught her breath just as she felt his arm brush hers and a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. She actually prayed that Bakura didn't interfere. He turned to her with a big smile and she swore he looked just like a little kid. She may have not gotten wet but he sure did. His hair was dripping wet and his clothes clung to him. She hadn't noticed how built he was till just them. Blushing when he noticed her looking she giggled trying to blow it off. "This weather is crazy." She inhaled deeply when he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in. Her back firmly on the wall she watched as he closed the distance. When he pulled back he whispered something that made her squint confused.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," suddenly something hard and metallic was against her neck and she realized that while he distracted her he had dug it out of his back pocket. Gulping she opened her mouth to scream but he pushed hard, a small trickle of blood coming from the small cut that he gave her. "Don't bother," somehow this sweet boy had just turned into a horrible man. Was this May's cousin getting revenge on her?

"Why," she whispered. _**Please Bakura please, I need help.**_

A dark smirk formed on his features and he pulled back looking around. Moving her to the left, towards the door that would permanently block her from anyone's view she panicked. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing grew labored. She scanned the area and whimpered, knowing this is why he didn't take her suggestion. No one went this way because the boat house was normally locked.

It had to be the _one _guy that hit on her and showed interest that turned out to be a psychopath. As he slammed the door shut with her foot she wondered why the hell it hadn't been locked up. When she saw the broken lock on the door she understood why. He moved a cement block in front of the door and stood back. Just as Tea was about to make a run for the window a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. "Mph!" She yelled against the gloved hand that covered her mouth as she kicked violently. Shinji laughed quietly as the other hands put her in a chair and then _another_ pair tied her down.

"Don't remember us sweet Tea?" Two men stepped out of the shadows, both identical to Shinji. It was when they removed their wigs that she panicked. One had dark hair, short and close to his scalp. The next had a shaved head, and the last had dark blond hair; American. "We helped you rob that bank a while back and you took off with our cut."

'Shinji', she wasn't even sure that was his real name anymore, chuckled. His hair was now short and his face no longer looked angelic, the dark lighting of the boathouse causing his features to take a monstrous form. "You seem to have completely changed. You were so sweet and innocent I almost felt bad for doing this. But after seeing what you were capable off…"

Tea's mind raced. Bakura had outside help? How did he even meet these people? Surely he was too proud to ask for help…or maybe he did it to put the blame on them when the police got involved. A hand reached out and grabbed her chin and she clinched her jaw. If she screamed she was dead. The blond lifted her face up and turned her face side to side.

"She looks so much pretty in the day light." The man commented before releasing her face with a violent shove that caused her chair to rock backwards. "To bad we have to cut it all up," he pulled a long knife from the folds of his overcoat. Tea felt herself pale and her stomach clinch. Bakura's bad feeling was spot on. Wait…had he _known_ this would happen? No, they had wigs, they hid themselves. He wouldn't let this happen to his host would he? Her heart skipped a bit as he laughed with the others about how her face was about to look.

Who was she kidding, she remembered Ryou with injuries that required hospitalization on occasions. Those had been caused by Bakura though. She was technically his property and…good god was she really thinking like this, at a time like this?

_**Bakura?**_ She squeezed her eyes shut and focused. Open the link. Open the link. Open the link! Open the link! A rush came over her and she felt herself falling into the soul room. As she landed on the 'ground' she sat up with a huge smile. Bakura had been reached. He switched places! He was out there…. She blinked. Sitting at the table was Bakura. But no Bakura she had ever known. His hair was a sandy brown that stopped at his chin, and a triple cross cut marked his cheek. His wore a pair of dark black pants and a dark blue shirt over it with a long cotton jacket that looked like it had been used well and needed replacing. "Bakura!" She yelled. He sat up quickly, the chair scrapping on the floor and crashing down after him. He looked at her wildly before closing his eyes. They snapped open with a snarl and he was gone. She prayed he was saving her; when she couldn't do it herself. How weak. How pathetic...

Tea grabbed her arms and hoped it went well. She couldn't save herself so she had to ask him for help.

Breathing heavily she tried to stay calm. What if that…thing showed up again? After a moment nothing happened and she sat up. Looking at the table she noticed that odd book out again. Walking up to it she noticed he had been reading what she wrote. Had he been doing that since she started? Maybe that was why his behavior had changed. She summoned the pen, and just as she heard the dark laughter she scribbled something on the bottom of the page.

_Thank you._

**

* * *

**

Bakura opened her eyes just as a fist made contact with her stomach. Having the wind knocked out of him was not how he wanted this to start. Honestly he knew he would regret closing the link but he felt that if he kept watching he would get pissed. He would be mad because she had ignored what he said, and this right here was why he had warned her. Going over her memories he realized these were the idiots who had shown up at the bank. He had conned them into helping him with the promise of money, and they fell for it. He made sure it was them who touched and did everything. Them who literally broke in but him who took the money. Then right when the escaped he had started a fight, knocking them out, and ran for it. Somehow they had tracked him and he was paying for it now.

Straightening in the chair he kicked out her feet catching both men in the shins. The man, 'Shinji', stumbled back when they collided with him hitting the wall. Using his foot he flipped the knife up and kicked it high. It landed on its side, much to his relief, on her leg and he bent down and took it in his mouth. Going as quickly as he could he cut through two layers of rope before the men were on him again. One man grabbed what little hair Tea had and yanked, hard. He was grateful he had cut it or that would have hurt more. Using what little opening he had he spit on the man. Using his hands tied behind him he was subtly pulling on the ropes.

"You idiots thought I would ever share with you," he hissed as the man dropped him back down and rubbed the spit from his face.

"You little BITCH," the man roared started to tackle him. Just in time his hands were free and he kicked off the ground and jumped over the man's back. Swinging her foot he kicked him, literally, in the ass and watched him crash down on the chair he had just sat in. As the man groaned he turned his attention to the other two. He smirked darkly at Shinji when their eyes met.

"You messed with the wrong _bitch._" He moved forward head butting the other man in the stomach and watched as he stumbled collecting his breath. Swinging his fist up Bakura connected with Shinji's palm. The man smirked and kneed Bakura in the stomach before sending his elbow down on his back. Tea's body shuddered, not as built as Ryou's had been, and he found himself fall. Scrambling back to his feet quickly he cursed as the other two men were making their way back to their feet.

_Bakura?_

_**Not now woman!**_

He rammed into the bigger man he had pushed into the chair, knowing he was weaker, and used him as a barrier between the other two. The big man collided with the others and they all fell in a heap. He knew there was no way he could beat them unless it was one on one and he didn't have a weapon. His eyes scanned the small room and he found two options. Option one was to run and jump through the window and obtain a few cuts and scrapes, while option two was stay and fight.

One thing he had learned over the many years was that if you had these options you choice the one that let you live to see another day. It wasn't cowardly, it was resourceful. Using what little time he had he ran and dove at the window, affectively shattering it, and made a run for it. If he was lucky they wouldn't pursue. Ignoring the pain running along her body he swore when he heard the door open and someone give chase. He didn't dare turn with the risk of them catching him in that moment of weakness so he kept running. Where to? He couldn't go home, he wouldn't dare let them know where he lived, so where? The game shop? No. The school? No. Ryou's old place?

He made up his mind and took a left outside of the gate, the opposite of where they lived now. He felt her body scream from pain but knew that it was built for this, endurance. It was just the cuts on her body that hurt from the strain. It was her own damn fault.

_I'm sorry._

He ignored her. Turning sharply he felt his feet skid on the pavement as rain continued to poor down. As he turned he caught a glimpse of his pursuer. Rushing forward he knew he was screwed if he slowed down for anything. Shinji was following him and he had a feeling he was younger and more able then the other two. His lungs burned as he ran across the street in the middle of traffic, praying to whoever listened that he didn't get hit and it slowed Shinji down. He heard a horn sound and hopped it was at Shinji as he kept running. He could see the building from here, its tall brick wall towering over the small businesses. It was a bad neighborhood but he hoped that he would be able to hide.

Just as he turned another corner he saw Shinji again and an idea occurred. Tea wouldn't like it but this was the only way. He knew an ally not far away that would single them out. By now the other two would have had to have stopped to catch their breath and he knew it would take them a good while to catch up. Turning sharply he made a b-line for the alley and nearly collided with the wall as he slowed. He had a good ten seconds to catch his breath before Shinji caught up to him.

_You can do this!_

He snarled at her. This was her fault! She deserved this! Though then again, these men attacked her because of him. Turning his eyes upwards he felt rain hit her cheeks and he sighed. He hadn't had fun like this in a while.

_Fun?_

Shinji came down the alley and stopped short of Bakura by a few feet. He laughed as he caught his breath. "Idiot girl, don't know your way around and now you are stuck." He pulled out the blade from before and Bakura tried to figure out how hard it would be to disarm him. "You were so cute too, but that dark look came back." He moved towards Bakura the blade pulled back and a fist forward. Bakura Squinted as rain got in his eyes and he counted to two before he swept his foot out at the boy. Shinji jumped back and arched his brows. "Don't be stupid. I just want the money; I don't want to have to hurt that pretty face." Bakura let out a laugh.

"I don't think so," the way his voice sounded coming out of her was insanely creepy. Jumping forward he got a good punch in just as the blade swiped her stomach. Hissing as he felt blood leek out he held a hand against her stomach and hissed. This would slow him down.

_Bakura._

He didn't reply but spit on the ground, he noticed blood in it.

_Bakura! Send me the pain!_

Bakura's eyes snapped wide. If he did that… he could fight. Not thinking twice he channeled it to her and jumped the boy. Even as the blade got his shoulder he held down the kids arm and took the knife before ramming it in his shoulder. A deep yell escaped him as Bakura yanked it out and did it again to the other. Looking up momentarily to see if anyone was watching he pulled back leaving the knife in his shoulder and connecting his fist with the kid's face. As blood came out his nose Bakura did it again, and again, and again. Pulling the knife out he considered what he did next.

_Don't…_

The knifes edge rested above the kids heart and he hesitated. He _hesitated._ Snarling he cursed at himself for not doing it. He deserved it and she still asked him to stop?

_Everyone deserves a chance…_

"A chance at what?" He bit out. Shinji blinked slowly up at Bakura, his breathing labored. He wouldn't fight him. He couldn't. His arms were weak and he was losing a lot of blood. Screwing his eyes shut Bakura let out a long sigh. "Are your goons following you?" Shinji blinked slowly and nodded even slower. "Good." He stood up, but took the knife just in case, and walked away.

**

* * *

**

When he got back home he took the pain back. He didn't know why. He didn't know WHY. But he did it. Walking to the bathroom downstairs he was relieved that Ryou wasn't there. He had a few minutes. "Princess," he hissed going through the cabinets. "Can you bandage yourself?"

_I can_.

"I will have to transfer the pain to you so you know what to do." He switched with her and she had a good few seconds to take herself in at the mirror before the pain hit again. God it hurt. So very badly. She pushed herself up on the counter and turned on the water. First she had to clean them. Pulling her shirt off, her _lucky shirt_, she looked at the long cuts on her body. One ran along her entire stomach, one was in her shoulder, another few from the glass up and down her arms. Then where was her face. There was a cut from her left eye to her nose that cut off right in the middle. One went from her forehead to her hair line, and then another on her chin. The original one on her neck was an ugly red from being irritated and she felt like a few had cut through her pants legs and her legs would be covered too. Cupping water in her hands she splashed it on her face. Hissing at how it stung she wondered how the peroxide would feel. Just as she pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink she heard the front door open.

Ryou kicked his shoes off and noticed the light on. "Tea?" He walked around the corner and froze. She let a small smile cover her face and she tried to respond but nothing came out. "Bloody hell," he muttered. He motioned for her to sit on the toilets lid. "Bakura you bastard." She shook her head but winced at the pain.

"He," she took in a deep breath. "He saved me." Ryou looked concerned and confused. Taking out the peroxide he put it on a cotton ball and squatted down. Tea bit her lip and whimpered as he ran it along her cuts.

"That is going to hurt for a long time Te," he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes leaning her head back. A few moans of pain escaped her and she had to hate herself for crying. "You have to tell me what happened eventually okay?" She nodded. He threw the cotton ball away and when she looked at it she noticed it was a dark red. When he finished with her face she was sure she had cried herself dry. Pulling out some bandage he started to wrap her stomach and shoulder. Ryou blushed when he had to ask her to unclasp her bra. She complied but held the front in place. When he was done he picked up her bloody shirt and handed it to her. She re-clasped her bra and looked at him pleadingly. Sighing he bend forward and slipped it over her head. After a second she stood on her own and dusted herself off. As if the pain had…

Ryou watched in wonder as she leaned over the sink to look at her face. "These men came along and…well you were right about Shinji." Ryou nodded. Did she not realize how big of a deal this was? He took her pain away.

"I told you. What did he want?" The two made their way to the living room and sat on the big couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV for background noise.

"Just…crooks. He wanted my money I guess," she lied. "Anyway, when it started to rain he had me run to the boat house. I guess he had planned it cause when I met him he was coming from that part of the park."

"So you met him, alone, at the park close to nightfall. You realize I won't let you be anywhere alone for a while." He watched as Tea's features darkened and Bakura sat before him. "Ah, you."

Bakura took in a deep breath. "Yeah," he let out the breath.

"This is a big step for you." Bakura arched an eyebrow. "You took the pain from her." And just as he said it Bakura sat up and smirked. "Damn, shouldn't have said anything." Bakura just nodded. "So what happened?"

"I closed the link because it was getting annoying and was working on…something in my soul room. After a long while she just appeared in there, I guess she was in such a stressful state she bridged the link. After that I appeared and kicked their asses."

"I can tell." Ryou replied with a glare. "You are normally more careful. Did you kill the bastard?"

"No," he turned to the TV as if it was interesting. Ryou leaned forward analyzing the spirit.

Sighing he sat back and watched the TV. Apparently the news had gotten a call about a girl jumping out of a boat house window running through the park as if her life depended on it while three men chased her. Two had been apprehended and were in custody while one was hospitalized. The girl had not been found. Looking at the spirit again he found that Tea sat there now, a serene look on her face. "Tea," he called to her. She looked at him with a slow smile. "You have done something amazing here." She looked at the TV again.

"I know."

"But at what cost?"

**

* * *

**

**OMG yeah! Progress? :D Or lies? D:**

**Review please! **

**Melimea**


End file.
